


A Gift Of Submission

by BustersJezebel



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Felching, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is written for the lovely MsWriter07 who passed on this prompt she had been given. She has done her own version, but knows the way I write and so asked if I'd take a crack at it and give it my own personal, angsty and explicit spin. The prompt is as follows:</p>
<p>Dom had always thought, especially after Lompoc that submitting made you weak and would never let that happen to him, but then he met Brian and he showed him that it didn't make you weak at all, it was brave and it showed how strong you were that you could trust somebody that much. Brian was the strongest person he knew and he loved him for it. He decided to return the favour and submit to Brian. Brian/Dom slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy my version Miz M…now, story points are as follows:
> 
> This is what I call AU-ish. Same characters, same setting. Different storyline.
> 
> Dom did his time in Lompoc.
> 
> Brian is not a police officer
> 
> Dom and his crew are not robbing semi-trucks - characters from other movies also inhabit this story
> 
> Brian has a job that you may not like, but this is fiction, based on fictional characters. Ergo, pretend.

 

Dom watched the lean blonde exit his green eclipse after winning his race. Guy had a heavy foot but he kept control of his car with a sureness he hadn't seen in anyone except his father and Mia. He'd never admit it, but even he didn't drive with that surety of being one with the machine. Not man and machine, just one body, one soul, one entity.

Guy was gorgeous. And Mia was salivating. Dom internally rolled his eyes. Too bad they had the same taste. She usually won. Dudes who liked dudes didn't generally frequent illegal street races. Or like him if they did, they usually had arm candy. And he had no gaydar whatsoever. And what was gaydar anyway? And why the fuck was he wondering that tonight of all nights? Shaking his head at his rambling brain, Dom returned his focus to the blonde with the green car who had just ass-fucked his competition.

Mia could beat him Dom knew, he probably could himself, but that would be about it. And Mia didn't race on the streets. Usually she raced at the couple of desert races they attended every year. She was like a ghost really. Dom was glad she didn't race more than that. She'd get too big of a reputation and people would flat-out refuse to race her.

As it stood at the moment, her racing only a couple of times a year made people forget how good she was. And those who remembered, well they always thought she'd gotten soft and assumed they'd be the ones to put a stop to her winning streak. They were always wrong.

She wanted out of their neighbourhood, she wanted white-collar and he was happy to help her do that. Hell he'd like it himself if he could get it. Who wouldn't? But, he had responsibilities, not the least of which was Mia. She was in her last year of college. If she changed her major as he knew she was thinking of, she'd have several more years of school. He hoped she did change, like him though less obviously she had a problem with authority.

If she became a doctor there would be a light at the end of the tunnel and she'd be working toward being in a position of authority herself. He knew she had more patience than him. If she could see a light, she'd take any orders dished out, happy and secure in the knowledge it wasn't a permanent thing.

But him? Well he was a different story. And what was the blonde's story? Dom wondered as he watched the dude take his money and fuck if he didn't hand some back to the race moderator. Now that was class. From the wad it looked like he'd handed back an even ten percent.

"Did you see that?" Leon murmured.

"Yeah, dude's got fucking class." Letty answered, verbalizing Dom's own thought. They were standing either side of him while Jesse was helping Vince prep for his race.

"He sure does." This from Mia.

Dom sighed. "Yeah, go on then." He looked over but only slightly down at Mia, she was nearly as tall as him. The blonde would be taller.

And that thought? Well it caused ice to flood his veins. If Mia being interested hadn't cooled his own ardor that sure would have. Because he didn't fuck around with dudes who were taller than him. No way, no how.

But he stands for a moment longer as Mia wanders up to him, he feels a little burn in his heart but resolutely ignores it as he watches her reach out a hand and touch the blonde's bicep to get his attention. She had a certain something his sister. The race sluts just sort of melted away when she was around.

Or they usually did. The way they stayed clustered around the blonde told Dom that the dude was either known or popular. He'd never seen him before tonight though, of that he was sure.

Shaking his head he's about to turn away and head to Vince when he catches the blondes eyes. Blue, laser blue. His eyes practically glow with feral heat as they stare Dom down like he hasn't been stared down since he was in Lompoc.

A shiver starts at the base of his spine and travels up and then down through his arms, his fingertips tingle with awareness and arousal jolts in his cock. Tightening his lips even as his heart leaps at the thought that Mia won't have this one, Dom turns away without acknowledging the nod of greeting that the blonde gives him.

##########

"I'm Mia." The brunette smiles beguilingly at Brian as he stares after the bald guy who'd just stared at him and walked away without even nodding back. Rudeness should be punished was Brian's first thought. His second was how much he got off on being snubbed. Good Christ, he was truly sick sometimes.

He looks across at the slender woman standing to his right side. Her hand still touches his bicep. Stepping back subtly Brian smiles, unleashing himself on her. He smiles further as he sees her eyes glaze over, just a smidgeon.

"Brian, from Barstow, and also from Miami." He holds out his hand bumping hers from his bicep in the process. She takes his hand and they shake. Then he releases her and turns to his vehicle.

"Bro, you gotta see the next race, V is racin'." Rome's words as he walks up to him make his smile turn into a genuine grin.

"Yeah, been years since we've seen the fucker, you place a bet?" Rome nods and they turn away but the brunette tugs on Brian's arm again. This time though it's not a feminine wiles type of smile, but puzzled look she has on her face.

"Wait, you know Vince? Both of you?" She asks with a frown. Brian stops and stares at her as realisation dawns.

"Fuck, you're Mia, Mia…Toretto." He says as he finally remembers her surname. Stopping again Brian pulls Rome back in as well. "Rome, this is Mia Toretto, remember V used to talk about her and her brother, he was moving in with 'em when he got out of juvie."

Rome's eyes light up. "Yeah, I remember you lost your virginity together." He cackled as Mia flushed and Brian laughed.

"Stop teasing." He says to Rome even as he smiles. "Let's go say hello before he races." They turn away and Brian looks back at Mia as she stares after them. "You coming?"

Shaking her head briefly, Mia nods and trails after them.

She listens with half an ear as Brian and Rome talk about Vince and shakes her head again. She knew, she just knew they were going to become fixtures around the house.

With a sigh, she lets go of her dreams of hot, dirty and sweaty sex with the blonde dick on legs swaying his butt like a mare in heat in front of her. Mia fanned herself as she watched him walk.

The man oozed sex appeal. They both did now that she thought about it. And wasn't that a picture? She fanned herself some more as the thoughts took over in her mind. Oh my, dark and light, ice and fire. Wow. She needed some alone time.

Letty snorted at her as she dropped in beside her. "Down girl, you'll get a chance."

Mia shook her head. "Nope, they're friends of Vince's." She said. "Old friends." She stopped and watched as they walked up behind Vince and ignoring everyone else they slapped him on the butt. Hard.

When Vince swung around as did Leon, Jesse and Dom he paused for several seconds. Then his hand shot out blocking Dom as he moved forward with a frown on his face. And then the three of them are hugging and laughing like loons.

"Now, that is an old friendship." Letty's eyebrows rise as she and Mia watch them.

"Juvie old." Mia answers. She doesn't step forward again though. She's too busy watching Dom watch Brian. Her face reflects nothing but shock as she watches him turn and fade away before Vince has finished greeting them.

When he turns to introduce Dom to Brian and the one called Rome he has already gone. Mia frowned some more as she watched the blonde. His eyes were focused on something a distance away. A shadow. No, it was Dom. Dom standing in the shadows.

Somehow Mia knew Brian could see Dom, was watching Dom like a hawk watched its prey as it circled miles above it before swooping down to scoop it up.

"Oh God." She says in a whisper.

Just then a wind tore down the street, blasting everyone with particles of dust and sand.

The Santa Ana winds were coming. Mia knew, change was coming with them.

##########

A couple of days later Brian steps outside the club where he works. Dawn is breaking and he's looking forward to surfing off his night of work. He stops and rolls his shoulders and cracks each side of his neck. Walking to his truck he gets inside and starts her up. Then he reverses out and heads to his favourite beach.

When he gets there he changes into his wetsuit standing by his truck. He wasn't modest enough to need privacy. He doesn't feel the warm brown eyes stroking up and down his frame. Yanking on the cord to zip up his wetsuit Brian grabs his board and locks his truck. Shoving the keys in the inbuilt pocket of the wetsuit he is off.

Dom watches him surf for a time while he thinks of when Brian had been close enough to touch. Looking up into his eyes he'd faded into the background and stayed away. He'd lied to V saying he'd had to take a leak.

That night he'd gone to his room and resolutely stayed there, Mia had surprised him by covering for him, saying she'd seen him here and there when in reality he'd been upstairs all along. Hiding from feral blue eyes that seemed to see into his soul and the fear and despair that lived there.

Dom had decided he was going to ignore Brian and any thoughts or feelings he may have toward the man. It wasn't going to happen so it just wouldn't. That was all.

Or so he'd thought until he'd walked into Haven of Sin last night and seen the show put on by the new Master. A Master called Brian. Well fuck.

Dom had been there to hook-up, like he did once or twice a month. It kept him sane. Or it had. He'd watched the show and managed to play and leave before he'd been seen by Brian, thank God. But still. There was no way he could continue going back with Brian being there and around as a racer too.

And now here. On Dom's favourite beach. If he didn't know better he'd swear Brian was stalking him. But he did know better. V had been full of stories of him and Brian and Rome from juvie these past weeks. Dom remembers going slightly crazy when V had talked about them when he'd first been released.

He remembers being grateful Brian had had V's back in juvie. Brian was a misnomer, physically speaking that is. Surfer boy looks for every day. Twink looks for night and yet when he'd worn his leathers, he'd looked every inch a Master. Every long, lean, gilded, gleaming inch.

It would be a lie to say Dom wasn't interested. But considering he'd made a life based on lies Dom could live with a few more. No way would Brian be interested in being a bottom. Because that was the only thing Dom could offer. He always topped. Always.

His mind shies away from the few times he'd bottomed. The few times by choice and the majority of times by force. He wouldn't go back there. He couldn't. Finishing his coffee Dom watches Brian surf. His body a lean silhouette in the early morning light.

He gets lost in his litheness and loses track of time coming back to himself when he sees Brian finally wading out of the water. Crushing his coffee cup and tossing it into the bin Dom gets in his car and turns the engine over. Putting on his air, he flicks the button to put his window up. Then he watches the show silently.

Cord pulled to bring down the zip, arms pulling out of the sleeves and the wet suit being pushed down to hang precariously on a sexy as hell pelvis. The faintest hint of butt crack showing. Then the towel abstractly being wiped over the body and scrubbed over the curls absent-mindedly.

The surfboard was taken care of meticulously. Then the rest of Brian's body as he walked over to the taps to rinse of the sand and his wetsuit came last. Dom's mouth dried up as he watched Brian bend over and pull the wetsuit down his legs. The swimsuit he wore was a traditional one, not board shorts. Though not traditional as well.

Frowning Dom tries to remember where he'd seen one like it. Oh yeah, the blonde Bond wore one. A grin cruised over Dom's face as he remembered watching that scene. Brian left blonde Bond for dead in sheer sexiness in Dom's opinion.

Watching Brian rinse himself off and then walk back to his truck and dry off and dress in a pair of board shirts and a tank top Dom put his car in gear and reversed out. When he turns to shift into first he jerks in surprise to see Brian standing directly in front of his car.

Making sure he's been seen Brian strolls around to the driver's side window and waits. He doesn't knock on the window, he just waits. Dom knows he could leave and Brian wouldn't follow. And he knows its unlikely Brian knows who is in the car due to the tinted windows.

Still and all though, that would be a pussy move. And so taking a breath Dom flicks the switch and the window slides down to give him an eyeful of dick as Brian's groin was level with the window. Fuck, that he hadn't been expecting.

Then a pair of slender hands rest on his door followed by elbows and then finally Brian's face is there, up close and personal.

"Hey Dom." He says quietly but with a knowing grin.

"Brian." Dom returns. He is wondering how the fuck Brian knew it was his car but isn't going to ask.

"Enjoy the show?" Brian asks, still smiling knowingly.

Dom frowns. "Yeah, you Master well." He finally allows in a grudging tone of voice.

Brian's grin flashes more genuinely for a few seconds before settling back into the knowing look.

"Thanks man, but that's not the show I was talking about." He raises an eyebrow and looks at his truck.

Pursing his lips Dom doesn't say anything. If he admits nothing Brian doesn't have any proof that he sat and perved on him this morning after watching him surf.

But Brian's grin is still knowing. Somehow he knew this was Dom's vehicle. "Like that, is it man?" He questions softly.

Still, Dom doesn't answer. Brian nods.

"Well, just so you know Dom, first show is free, I catch you at it again I'll be charging you."

Jerking his head around Dom opens his mouth to question Brian but he is already up and striding back to his own truck. Shit, the man was quick on his feet.

A blare of a horn behind him as Dom finally putting his car into first and driving out of the lot. He lets her out on the way home and consequently pulls into his driveway earlier than expected.

Heading inside he grabs a bottle of water and takes the stairs to his bedroom. After showering off the club and beach and cleaning his teeth Dom falls into bed. Taking a drink of water he lets the coolness slide down his throat.

It's only when he's still and on the verge of sleep that he allow his mind to wander. If the first show was free, what would the second be? And what payment would Brian extract? Remembering his show at the club tonight Dom feels his anal passage clench convulsively.

"Fuck no." He muttered to himself. His butt however, didn't seem to agree.

##########

Another month passes before Dom gives in and heads back to the club. He'd managed to eavesdrop enough to know Brian worked there as a Master full-time, usually taking the late night shift, except once or twice a month when Dom knew he raced.

He knew V wouldn't have a problem with Brian's sexuality, he couldn't; he had no problem with Dom's. That Dom didn't advertise it didn't mean he wasn't out and proud either. Brian hadn't become the fixture in the Toretto household that he'd expected though. Roman had instead.

Dom frowned when he saw him sprawled over the couch one Saturday night. He slid through the house and out the back door before anyone saw him. Getting to the club extra late he opens his glove box and takes out his member's wristband and slips it on. He leaves his keys in his car and gets his parking stub. Haven of Sin was exactly that, and worth every penny Dom paid in membership fees.

Being accepted as a member had been a shock, he hadn't expected it, hadn't really decided if he wanted to put himself through it when Leon had told him to apply, he could still continue to enter as a guest if he wasn't accepted. But Leon had said he'd save money with the amount he was spending on cover charge if he was accepted. Plus membership gave him access to the top level and private rooms.

To this day he wasn't sure why he'd been accepted given his criminal record, but he hadn't looked a gift horse in the mouth. Leon and V were the only ones who knew exactly where Dom came when he went out prowling. They'd come with him a couple of times but it wasn't their scene and honestly, that didn't bother him. As long as he didn't bother them, and he didn't.

But that reminded him of something. As he gets to the bar Dom orders his usual drink and takes out his phone, shooting Leon a quick text. He always knew what the fuck was going on. _'Is Mia boning Bri's bro?'_ He asked.

Putting his phone down beside his beer he looked in the mirror, getting a feel for the club and who was there tonight. He looked at the stage. A bed, a brass one. Well that was different. Leaning in to the man beside him Dom asks what the show is.

"Master Brian's demonstrating 'bed uses'." The man answers with a grin. Well fuck.

Nodding his thanks Dom picked up his phone as it vibrated against his bottle. _'not yet, she's got him on the line though'_ Leon answers. Well double fuck. If she was waiting this long before test driving him, she was looking to buy, or at least lease.

_'_ _Fuck'_ Dom types back even as he mutters the same. Leon answers with a smiley face. A smiley face. Jesus, Leon and Jesse were the only straight men Dom let get away with shit like that when they texted him. If anyone else did it he never answered them. Ever. No matter what.

"Doesn't sound good, anything I can help with?" The words cruise over Dom's skin like a waxed cloth over his car, slow and sexy as hell.

"No, I'm good." Dom knows he's being rude, not making eye contact, not saying hello properly, especially where Brian is a Master at the club. There are certain rules he should be following. But…he can't, not with Brian. Because Brian is making his hands shake and his heart beat and his cock hard.

That realisation shocks the shit out of him. They're sitting in a bar for crying out loud, both are clothed, there is nothing remotely sexual at all going on between them so far. Hearing the shocked hiss of the guy he'd spoken to briefly before Dom knows his rudeness has been noticed. Shit, shit, shit.

"Uh," he chances a look at Brian but sees only concern in his eyes, no irritation at his breaching protocol. Brian interrupts his mangled apology before he can say anything further however.

"Follow me," He turns takes a step and turns back. "Now." Well that was an order and from the stillness of the bartender Dom knows he needs to follow. He follows.

Through the club, skirting the dance floor, up two flights of stairs, and then through the private rooms and down a corridor. They enter a lounge. A couple of Master's are sitting there talking they nod at Brian and Dom but don't say anything about him bringing a member back here. Brian gets two bottles of water from the fridge and keeps going.

Surprising the hell out of Dom he heads up to a fourth floor and into a weights room. Dom stops and stares. "Wow, I had no idea this was here."

"Members don't, not even all staff do." Brian answers as he moves to a weights bench and sits down. He spreads his knees and rests his elbows on them holding the water bottle in both hands. "Okay, what's your problem with me specifically?" He keeps eye contact as he asks the question. Dom knows he's being studied like a bug under a microscope.

"I don't have a problem with you." He doesn't, not the way Brian thinks. Dom remains standing, as if doing so will keep him in some place of power though he knows that's not true.

"Liar." Brian says the word with a grin, but it's a hard grin, full of feral eyes and flashing white teeth. It screams danger to Dom in a way very little has since Lompoc. He feels his hands begin to tremble on the water bottle and deliberately sets it down, then he pushes his hands into his back pockets as he widens his stance.

Not being aggressive, but assertive. Saying he's not afraid, and for Brian to bring it. The widening grin tells him Brian is fully aware of what he's doing. "Like that is it?" Brian murmurs. "Well, don't be speaking to me in the club, you'll get your ass thrown out and membership rescinded. Whether you like me or not, I have a position here that you don't have." His words are bland, he speaks in a monotone and every word pushes against Dom's carefully constructed walls.

Battering at him, pushing through his defenses. And he cannot allow that. He cannot. His walls, his defenses are there for a reason. He didn't construct them for the fucking hell of it.

"Don't worry, I won't. You're not my type." Now what was a lie, a bit fat monster-sized lie. Brian was very much Dom's type. And his continuing grin tells Dom he knows it too.

"Oh now, don't be like that baby. You're my type." His grin is wiped off his face as Dom blanches.

"I don't bottom." His words are fast, his breath hitching. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He needed to calm down. He cleared his throat and turned to the water bottle, scooping it up he twists the cap off and drinks half of it down.

When he puts it back Brian has stood and stands, hands at his side watching him closely. No grin or flashing eyes now. Walking to Dom he stands an arm's length away. Looking Dom up and down Brian brings his eyes up to Dom's again.

Then slowly, so Dom can back away if he wants, he raises his hand and strokes it down Dom's arm, calming him as if he were a skittish foal. When he gets to Dom's wrist he changes the angle and manages to push his own narrow hand into Dom's back pocket with his own hand.

Surprising the hell of out Dom he just twines their fingers together. Then he leans in and busses a kiss over Dom's cheekbone. Pulling back he gives a squeeze of Dom's fingers before pulling them out of Dom's pocket and stepping back.

"I do." He answers quietly as he begins to walk away. At the door he looks back and jerks his head for Dom to follow.

Words are failing Dom, he feels like his nerve endings are sizzling just under his skin, he follows Brian and his leather clad butt all the way back down to the ground floor, getting his voice back just before they go out onto the open floor, Dom takes Brian's arm.

"You surfing again in the morning?" He asks, leaning in to yell into Brian's ear.

"Yeah." Brian answers.

"Buy you breakfast after?" Dom asks him.

With a nod Brian turns and disappears into the club, leaving Dom standing there with his heart beating nine to the dozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian finishes work by making a sweep of the club, ensuring they don't have stragglers is harder than most people think. The club was huge to start with and there were some places the video cameras couldn't play for obvious reasons. Not to mention people simply trying to hide.

Shaking his head over the young couple he finds in a private room he sends them on his way with a word on his walkie-talkie, it's the most efficient way to correspond when doing the closing sweep. The cleaners would be in in the morning and go from there. He was thankful that he didn't have to take care of that anymore.

In Miami he'd worked himself up from valet to doorman to bartender, to being a Junior Master and then a Master. And along the way depending on the size of the club, he'd done his fair share of cleaning up bodily fluids, condoms and more. With a sigh he double checks on the way back down.

He and another Master work efficiently. "Liked your show, the bed as a prop for games. Clever, we all use one but never thought to use it in a demonstration, we'll probably be asking if we can in the future, you okay with that?" He asks as they re-sweep the second floor bathrooms.

"Sure, it's a good thing, should do different types of beds maybe." Brian answers. They continue sweeping, debating wood versus metal frames as they find one other straggler who had passed out and get them on their way too.

And he's finished. Finally. Riding back up to the fourth floor he changes his clothes and grabs his bag. Taking the lift back down again, Brian steps outside just as dawn breaks. The air is cool, the day is clear. A nice day for breakfast. With a sigh Brian heads to his truck. He hoped Dom wasn't feeling contrary, he just wasn't in the mood.

Brian ignored his inner voice telling him he was in the mood for Dom's body. Of course he was, a man would have to be blind to not want that dark taut skin, those corded muscles and that freaking gravel-like voice. And his butt? Well Brian would be lying if he said he hadn't checked it out a couple of times over the course of the evening.

And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when he'd seen Dom disappear into a private room with a short and studly twink.

But for some reason the man wanted to have breakfast. So, breakfast they'd have. It was not a date. He sneered right back at his inner voice telling him it was too a date. It wasn't a date. He didn't date. He screwed, he Mastered and he raced. Dating was not him, never had been, never would be. He didn't want a relationship anymore than Dom did. Not after Carter.

They'd had fun sure, but it hadn't lasted, both had known going in that it probably wouldn't but they'd tried. And Brian had stuck it out longer than he should have for the wrong reasons. Reason's he's not proud of.

Ignoring Dom's red car a few spaces away Brian stopped his truck and got out at the beach. Doing his usual routine he stripped and put on his wetsuit. Taking his board he headed to the water. And for an hour or so he ignored everything except the brightening day, the water on his skin and catching the perfect wave.

When he moved back to the beach awareness of Dom crept back in. Still, he followed his usual routine until he'd cleaned his board, just as he went to rinse off and remove his wetsuit he hears Dom's car door open and close. He doesn't look up as he sees Dom's shadow come up on him.

"There's a place, a little away from here, I can follow you back to your place to drop your truck off, unless you can't wait for a bit?" He questions. His voice is hard to read without looking at him. But Brian fancies he hears a thread of uncertainty in it.

"I can wait." He answers as he hitches his towel around his waist and doesn't bother drying off. He strides back to his truck and gets in, backing out he waits for Dom to do the same and then sets off home. When he's there he parks in the driveway. Dom goes to get out. "Stay there man, I'll be ten minutes." Keeping the towel hitched around his waist Brian grabs his bag and locks his truck.

Once inside he moves quickly, showering and towel drying his hair, putting on some deodorant and splashing on some aftershave, he puts on a pair of cut-off jeans and a t-shirt, flip-flops and he's out the door again.

He slides into Dom's car and shoves a pair of aviators on his face with a grin. "Let's git goin' Miz Daisy." He drawls in a truly terrible southern accent.

Dom grimaces at him and backs out of the drive. Brian fastens his seatbelt and sprawls in the car. He frowns before he feels around under him. Dom watches.

"What the hell O'Connor?" He asks finally as Brian huffs.

Looking at Dom, Brian just shakes his head. "I'm sitting on enough gas to blow me to smithereens, should I read something into that?" He asks referring to where Dom stashed his noz.

Dom surprised Brian by laughing. "No, Mia sits on it very regularly." He says.

"Huh, I'm heavier than her you know. I don't want to jostle anything." He says as he crosses one arm across his chest, the other cupping his groin, pretending to be put out. He knew damn well the tanks would be installed safely and switched off.

"Oh for… Do you want to go back for your fugly truck?" Dom asks as he pulls over to the side of the road.

Brian gives in as Dom looks at him. Laughing lightly he shakes his head. "Nah man, I was just fucking with you, we're good."

Staring at him for several moments Dom finally shakes his own head. "You have the weirdest sense of humour I have ever come across."

"No I don't, I have the same sense of humour as V, it's why we bonded in juvie." Brian answers promptly. He's telling the truth, he and Vince do have the same sense of humour. They drove Rome crazy playing practical jokes on him all the time back then.

Brian lets the silence wrap them up. He opens his window and lays his head back, it was rare he got to be a passenger, never mind a passenger in such an expert drivers hands. It was a pleasure.

He opens them some time later when Dom pulls to a stop. His window slides up and Brian pushes the door open. It's a shack, a cliffside place. Lots of Harley motorcycles, a few mountain bikes and a few cars, packed in other words.

"They got table service?" Brian questions as he spies a table for two outside in the open.

"Yeah, grab it." Dom says as he locks the car and follows Brian's lithe form to the table. Brian takes the seat putting his back to the room. It never bothered him to put his back to people and he sensed Dom needed to put his own back to the wall.

Brian watches as Dom settles in his seat, the way he scans the bar, catalogues everyone and then relaxes, not much but enough. He opens his menu and inhales the day. It's dry, no humidity yet and the air carries desert as well as salt. His favourite combination.

He looks down at the menu as Dom raises a hand for a waitress. Their knees knock under the table and Brian doesn't move his away. He might bottom but he's not a pushover.

"You okay to have this conversation here?" He asks Dom.

"Yeah, I'm good, let's order first." Dom says and Brian hides a smile at his still keeping a measure of control.

They order and wait for their drinks to arrive along with the water Brian ordered. He's still parched from working last night.

"You do good shows." Dom says to him.

"Thanks, it's a job." Brian leans back as the waitress delivers their drinks and cutlery. She smiles at him and he grins back. He watches her butt as she walks away then looks back at Dom with a grin as he frowns.

"You like both?" Dom's voice has dropped an octave, cruising over Brian's nerve endings like a piece of the finest leather before it snaps sharply, leaving a stinging welt in its place.

"No, but I appreciate beauty in all forms." He takes a drink of his juice before continuing. "So, you're interested and I'm interested but you don't bottom." Dom nods. "I can work with that, but I don't date, I don't do relationships and I don't fuck bare."

Dom blinks at him a couple of times. "Not exclusive then?"

Brian shakes his head. "Not what I said, I don't fuck around if we decide that up front, doesn't bother me either way. You want just us, I'm cool with that but it goes both ways. You don't get to fuck any race bunny bottom boys either."

"And you don't get to fuck any submissive twinks at work either." Dom's voice is a growl now, because Brian gave him an ultimatum or because he didn't want Brian fucking anyone at the club, he wasn't sure. More he wasn't sure which, if either option he preferred.

"That's fine, but you've seen my shows, you know what's involved, if you've got a problem with that, then we can have a nice leisurely breakfast and you can drop me at home so I can get some sleep and you can go do your family thing." Brian fires back firmly. "I might bottom but I'm not a fucking pushover Dom." He finishes with as they both lean back for their meals to be delivered.

They've both ordered full breakfasts, bacon, sausages, eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms and pancakes for Brian and ciabatta for Dom. After doctoring their breakfasts they both start to eat.

Dom curses to himself, he wasn't handling this well. Not well at all. He'd figured that they'd talk, they'd fuck and they'd be exclusive and they'd date. That they'd maybe have a relationship.

To be told in no uncertain terms by someone he was thinking of fucking that they didn't date or do relationships was a shock. Usually he was the one saying that. He didn't like the shoe being on the other foot. At all.

And it was a shock to realise he'd assumed that he and Brian had something, something more than what he was saying. Fuck, how could he have misjudged the man so much? Shaking his head Dom started eating. He'd been blinded by his beauty, hadn't stopped to think or realise there was a man, a man with a brain behind the gilded burnished skin, curly hair and blatant blue eyes.

Finishing his food Dom sat back allowing his plate to be cleared. He looked over at Brian to see him kicked back, watching him lazily. He felt his face heat and cursed silently. He was suddenly thankful that it was unlikely that Brian could see a flush because of his darker skin.

But the look in his eyes which were visible for all to see with his aviators pushing his hair back told him he knew Dom was feeling something. "So, do you play or are you just vanilla?" Brian asked him suddenly.

Dom shook himself, time to ante up. "Not really into hardcore stuff, play a little. But I've never had a regular partner to sort stuff out with if that's what you're asking."

"It's what I'm asking, you wanting to do that with me?" Brian wasn't averse to a little play, but he also wasn't a hardcore BDSM player despite his job. Sometimes he thought that was why he was so good at it.

The only ones who were better were the Masters who had permanent submissives who were partners as well and if they were in that boat, generally they didn't play often with others.

"No, not particularly. Haven't thought about it, didn't think you'd bottom so, I'm a little." Dom broke off, shook his head. Then he levelled Brian with a look. "Just fucking then? Blow jobs, hand jobs but only you bottoming?" He questioned again.

Brian nodded. "I'm okay with that for now. Haven't hooked up with anyone since we've been here, it's been a while for me." He looks at Dom again even as he nods to the waitress for another juice. "So, not saying you have to mind, but why don't you bottom? Have you ever bottomed?" His words are curious, he has no inflection in his tone, no judgment.

And that is maybe why Dom says something he's never told another living soul out loud. Sure Mia knew, but she'd been told by the prison doctor's. Vince knew because he'd visited him with Mia. Dom had never actually spoken what he was about to say. "Yeah, before prison, in prison but not after." He says the words blankly, as if he's talking about another person almost.

Brian looks at him, his gaze roams Dom's face. Again there is no judgment, no inflection in his voice when he speaks. "That's cool, like I said I do bottom. Dom, I like rough sex but not violent, is that going to be a problem?"

For the first time Dom sees hesitation in Brian. He shakes his head. "No, I'm not into violent, sometimes at the club I get rough you know? But violent sex itself? No."

Brian nodded and stood and stretched. He pulled out his wallet and threw some bills on the table along with, "No biggie, you get the next one." And then he walks back to Dom's car, waiting in the sun after dropping his aviators down again.

Dom uses his remote to unlock the car for Brian as he walks to it. Brian is inside and has his seatbelt on by the time Dom has opened the car door. He buckles himself in and reverses out. They drive back to town in silence. When Dom stops in front of Brian's house, Brian breaks their silence.

"Why don't you come over when you've finished with your family lunch?" He says as he opens the door and gets out, he leans down looking into the car at Dom.

"Yeah okay. You're not working tonight?" Brian shakes his head. "Any particular time?" Brian shakes his head again.

"Wait here." He goes back to the house, unlocks the door and props it open. Then he walks back to Dom, pulling off the key he'd used to unlock the door. "Here, use this. I'm not going to bed straight away so I might still be asleep, if I am you can watch TV or a movie or whatever."

Dome looks at the key Brian had just passed him. Then back up at Brian, he's taken off the aviators again. "It's cool, I'll be getting it back later today man." He slams the car door and walks back to the house. At the front door he turns and looks at Dom.

Then with a smile that takes Dom's breath away, he takes off his t-shirt and kicks off his flip-flops and right there in the doorway he unbuttons and unzips his cut-offs and lets them fall as well. He's not wearing underwear. He takes his cock in hand and then steps back and the door closes behind him leaving Dom breathless and hard as a rock. With a family barbeque to host. Fuck.

##########

Dom cooked on auto-pilot. Turn, baste, drink and repeat. Thankfully no one had noticed he was nursing the one beer. It's only when they sit down to lunch and Dom hears Rome laugh that he realises he'd been a fixture at their Sunday lunches since they'd hooked up with Vince at that first race. Why hadn't Brian been? And how to ask that unobtrusively?

Vince affords him the opportunity. "You see the Buster at the club last night?" He asked quietly as the raucous conversation went on around them.

"Yeah, he did a show." Dom answered him just as quietly.

"Rome says he's good, I've a mind to be your guest one night to see him work, says he's poetry in motion." Vince snorts. "Like he is behind the wheel."

Thinking about it, Dom realised Roman was right. "He's right, he is. Fluid, gets into their head real easy, like he drives a car as if he's connected to it mentally, as if they're one."

"Maybe I will come with you one weekend then." Vince says. "Fuck knows we don't get to see him any other time like we do his 'brother from another mother' he quotes the words and Dom grins knowing Rome has said it often enough.

"Yeah, why is that, he got a problem with us or something?" He asks still quiet and easy.

"Nah, Rome says he just don't socialise much, never had family growing up and shit, and he works till dawn most Sunday's, then he likes to surf and shit before he actually goes to sleep. Weird fucker. Not quite the buster from juvie, but still family." Vince motions to Dom's Corona asking if he wants another.

"I'm good, got somewhere to be later." Dom answers and Vince raises an eyebrow but lets him be. Dom cleans up and once he's put out the garbage he just keeps going and gets in his car, he texts Mia to let her know he's gone out he won't be home for dinner. Whether he and Brian have finished with each other, Dom won't be making it back for dinner.

When he's back at Brian's he lets his engine idle at the curb before cursing silently and pulling into the driveway behind Brian's truck. Getting out he locks his car and shakes his shoulders loose. He debates knocking as he walks to the door and eventually decides to knock once. When there is no answer he takes out the key and opens the door, letting himself inside.

The place is clean, streamlined. Almost austere in its decorating, or lack of it. Maybe Brian hadn't settled in yet. Dom saw the dish with Brian's keys and took out the keys he'd taken the house key off. Making little jingling sounds he puts the key back on for Brian and then turns around.

And there he is, sleepy and rumpled, leaning a bare shoulder against the door jamb leading to the darkened hallway behind him.

"Hey." Brian greets him softly as he yawns and stretches. Dom's mouth becomes drier than the Mojave desert. He is sublime and Dom wants nothing more than to sink himself into Brian and fuck him until he's nothing but a sweaty blubbering mess underneath him.

He clears his throat and growls out, "Hey, you slept?" He is praying Brian's answer is yes, because he wants Brian on his knees, ass up and he wants him that way now.

"Some, enough. You ready?" Brian smirks and Dom figures he's earned it. Because it's very obvious from his cock pushing against his shorts that he is ready to fuck.

"I'm ready, are you?" Dom raises an eyebrow and Brian's smirk becomes a full on grin. He jerks his chin in a come ahead gesture and turns offering Dom a mouth-watering view of his tanned back and the slope of his buttocks and his ass crease from where the cut off sweats he was wearing hung low enough to expose him.

Dom is on him before he's taken more than half a dozen steps, his body pushing Brian against the wall as he bites at the back of his neck. "No marks." Brian orders, even as he bares his neck for Dom's mouth.

Growling a protest Dom finds himself latching on to Brian's neck, ignoring his words. Trying to dissuade him. But he is the one dissuaded. "I said no marks." Brian twists in his hold and Dom finds himself with his back against the wall, literally. "Do I need to gag you?"

And like that Dom is gone. He pushes with all his strength and Brian flies back, across the hall to thud into the wall opposite. His eyes widen before he schools all expression from his face. And he surprises the fuck out of Dom by putting up his hands.

"Hey, we're cool. No gags, I get the message. But you need to realise it was a joke man. And to realise that I mean what I say. So, when I say no marks, I mean no marks. Just because I'm gonna bottom doesn't mean you get to top."

Dom frowned. "Why no marks?" He asked. He wasn't even sure why he was asking, it wasn't like he'd marked anyone up before in his life now that he thought about it. But...Brian was different. Shaking his head, Dom tuned in to Brian's answer.

"Marks signify ownership, like tattoos and piercings. I'm owned by no one but myself." Brian says no more as he turns and walks to his bedroom, leaving it up to Dom whether he wants to follow.

Knowing he could walk at any time and Brian would never mention their aborted attempt at fucking again didn't make him feel any better.

Dom hesitated several minutes in the hallway. Brian said nothing, didn't call out to him. Feeling his heart thud, Dom weighed his dominant personality against Brian's equally if not more so one.

And no, he'd never admit that to anyone. Remembering Brian's lack of hesitation in backing off, Dom took a deep breath and stepped into the bedroom. And promptly lost it in a long low whooshing sound.

Brian was naked and jerking himself off lazily. His skin was a flawless golden tan all over, his blue eyes heavy-lidded and a half-smile quirked across his lips as he spread his legs in wanton invitation when Dom caught his eye.

"Wasn't sure if you were going to come the rest of the way in." He said as he picked up a bottle of lube and pumped some onto his fingers, then without fanfare he hooked up a leg and began to prep himself.

Spit dried in Dom's mouth making him feel like he was in the middle of the desert, this time at race wars, his skin felt both hot and dry. Brian's slender fingers, fingers that handled a flogger, cuffs, a paddle and the wheel of a car with calm dexterity were pushing into his own ass, scissoring and spreading himself so matter-of-factly that Dom felt almost like they were at a doctor's surgery.

Except no doctor's surgery gave him a hard on. That wasn't the right feeling. Clinical. That was it. Brian was being so clinical that Dom was hesitating all over again.

"I don't mind doing that." He gravelled at Brian as he stepped forward. His hands reached back over his head and grasped his t-shirt, yanking it over his head and off.

Stepping out of his flip-flops, Dom then unbuckled his belt and his baggy shorts fell to the ground leaving him in a pair of long line black boxer briefs.

Brian's half-grin became a full-blown one and Dom felt himself flushing a little. Not that it was visible. He was used to the bottom guys at the club being appreciative, but Brian was different. He was…an equal.

The most assertive guy Dom had been with in longer than he cared to remember. While he would be doing the fucking, that didn't necessarily mean he'd be in charge. And that realisation made him hesitate again.

"It's good man, quicker this way, condom is there for you." Brian spoke as he pulled his fingers out and in a lithe move Dom envied, he rolled over, pushed to his knees and presented his ass to Dom.

"Fuck." Dom muttered as he stared at the sight in front of him. Fumbling as he hadn't in years, he grabbed up the condom and pushed off his briefs.

Stepping forward, he leaned down and dropped a kiss on one tanned ass cheek. He felt Brian move under his lips but ignored it as he rolled the condom on and then tested his readiness with a finger of his own.

Again Brian moved under his hand. As if he realised what he was doing, he then stilled and bent his shoulders to the bed and shuffled his knees further apart as he arched his back.

"Jesus, if you could see yourself." Dom muttered as he pushed his cock at Brian's hole. He began to push, steady and sure and he felt Brian push back on him and his cock slid inside smooth and silky, and Dom felt nirvana.

Brian was hot inside, blistering his cock with a searing heat he'd never felt before. And tight, clinging to his cock as he pulled almost all the way out again before pushing in.

Continuing to thrust, Dom lost himself in the slow and steady movement, hypnotizing himself almost. Until Brian spoke.

"Anytime you want to pick up the pace man, I'd like to come today." His voice is slightly breathless, telling Dom that he has been getting off despite his words.

Rolling his eyes, Dom nevertheless picked up the pace, snapping his hips forward roughly, even as his fingers tightened on Brian's lean hips.

Feeling Brian writhe on his cock at that thrust, he began to move harder and faster. "Bring yourself off for me, let me see you work your cock." Dom ordered Brian and watched as his left hand moved under his body and began to jerk.

"Yeah, that's it. Fuck your hand for me." Dom felt his balls draw up and knew this was one orgasm he wasn't going to stave off. Yes, their encounter was clinical. It was also fucking hot.

"Fuck yeah." He said as his balls released and his cock spurted into the condom.

"Shit, fuck." Brian cursed as he stopped jerking himself off.

Grinning, Dom finished coming and pulled out, holding the base of the condom. Then he pushed Brian down and over, even as he tore off his condom.

Dropping it over the side of the bed, he lowered his head and took Brian's pulsing cock in his mouth and began to suck.

"Fuuccckkkk." Brian drew the word out as he felt Dom's searing mouth envelop his cock. He felt Dom's tongue lave up and down the underside of it and then his whole mouth take him in, hitting the back of Dom's throat and beyond.

"Fuuccckkkk." Brian muttered again. His hand fisted in his clean sheets and he yanked them in his arousal as his hips arched off the bed.

No way was he pissy that Dom had come in him without him coming. Not with the blow job he was on the receiving end of. "Jesus." He said now, practically a whisper as he was unravelled by the mouth on his cock.

It was rare that Brian let himself be on the receiving end of a blow job. He didn't mind giving them, but receiving? That was different, it was an intimacy he wasn't willing to allow of himself. In his mind, receiving a blow job meant a level of commitment.

Speaking off, "Condom." He said now, louder, working hard – and wasn't that something – to make himself understood.

Pulling off for a second, Dom looked up at him, his brown eyes blown wide in arousal. "No." He said as he swallowed Brian back down again.

And Brian, God help him couldn't find the backbone to insist. Because it felt so good to be naked in a man's mouth again. It had been too many years since he'd been given a blow job, never mind a blow job without a condom.

"Jesus." He said again as he felt Dom's fingers glide over his balls and pinch his sac firmly. "Fucker." He said now, embarrassed his words were slurring in arousal. Arching his back in pleasure even as his hips were pinned down by Dom's brawny forearm, Brian found himself moaning as he felt his orgasm sucked out through his cock.

Emptying into Dom's mouth, he felt fingers skate over his hole and push into him slowly even as Dom continued to suck on his cock, not letting him grow soft. Opening his eyes again, Brian is caught by Dom's look.

Heat, arousal, need and desire are flaming in his nearly black eyes, all directed purely at Brian. Only Brian, forever Brian.

No.

The thought shakes him, lets him step back inside himself. He didn't do forever. It wasn't his bag. Dom wasn't forever. No one was.

Closing his eyes against Dom's feelings as they sought a mate in his own, Brian arched his back again as Dom's fingers skated across his prostate and then returned to prod it mercilessly.

Feeling his cock jerk inside Dom's mouth, Brian moaned for him again. He knew Dom wanted to fuck him again and for once Brian was going to be on board with it. His body wasn't giving him a choice. It was telling him in no uncertain terms that it wanted the pleasure Dom could give.

Lifting a hand, Brian tried to skate it over Dom's head to grab his non-existent hair without thinking. "Ha, no hair." He huffed a laugh as his fingers finally clutched at Dom's trapezius muscle and clenched down, dragging Dom off his cock.

"Fuck me again. Now." He said. "Make me come on your cock this time." Brian drew Dom forward and pulled himself back and rolled his hips to the side, presenting his ass again even as reached for another condom.

A muscled arm reached over him as his fingers opened the bedside drawer and dug inside for a condom. Then it drew back and Brian closed his eyes again as he arched his hips and pushed his ass out again, presenting it for Dom to fuck.

God, he was looking forward to being split open on Dom's cock. It was thick and hard and he felt it in every fiber of his being as Dom slowly sank into him. Feeling his fingers clasp his hip and thigh as he knelt behind him, Brian twisted back to look up at Dom.

Muscles, the man had muscles. Not a washboard stomach, but still. His arms and legs were just corded with muscle. And his chest, reaching for a nipple without thinking, Brian ran his thumb over it and Dom emitted a low-pitched rumble of pleasure from deep inside.

"Like that do you?" He questioned as he brushed his thumb over the now-erect nub of flesh. It was tiny and pebbled to his touch now, the aureole beaded as it stood to attention as well.

"Mmm." Dom answered in the affirmative as he pushed his nipple impudently into Brian's thumb making him smile.

Suddenly, Brian felt Dom's pace stutter as he looked down at him. The man caught on quick, because no sooner had he paused than Brian pinched Dom's nipple.

Fucking hard.

"You…" Dom pulled back but only succeeded in pinching his nipple more as Brian had kept hold of it anticipating that Dom would try to draw away. "Fuck!" He exclaimed now as it was pinched again and the flesh drawn tight.

"You are yes, but remember you're gonna make me come on your cock this time. Good as your mouth is, I want an ass orgasm." Brian said as he clenched his ass muscles down on Dom's cock and pinched his nipple harder.

Feeling his nipple burning under Brian's fucking strong fingers, Dom also felt his cock jerk in Brian's ass as he clenched down on it. "Jesus man." He said as he felt himself in no uncertain terms being topped from the bottom.

Usually the moment he felt it happening, he literally withdrew and walked away. He had a reputation at the club as not taking shit from pushy bottoms, or twinks who thought their pretty, effeminate looks meant they were in charge.

This time though? His pretty lover was fucking him even if Dom was the one penetrating his body.

Dom could feel his uncertainty beginning to rise. He needed to take charge or he'd find himself flagging.

But it was too late. The thought of being fucked, physically or not had caused his past to break free. Feeling himself softening, Dom withdrew in mortification, desperately hoping Brian hadn't felt it happening as the condom dropped of his now soft cock the moment he was clear of Brian's ass.

"Uh…" He trailed off as he grabbed his clothes, his brain was shrieking at him to exit stage left like yesterday.

"Man? Dom?" Brian turned around and sat up puzzlement as he watched Dom dress quickly. "Is there a fire somewhere?" He asked drily as he sat back and watched the show.

"No, I…just remembered something is all." Dom didn't look at him and Brian shook his head as he stood.

"It's cool man, I'm not one for repeat performances anyway man. But I had fun." Brian grinned wide as he watched Dom practically flee his room with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs.

Standing he follows down the hall and shakes his head, guy was in a hurry. The front door slammed behind Dom just as Brian got to the living room.

He walked to the window and looked through it. Dom was sitting in his car, just sitting there. Watching, Brian saw him smack himself violently in the head before he punched the dash several times.

Frowning now, he watched as Dom appeared to say something to himself, then he started the engine, reversed, and drove off quickly.

Moving back to his bedroom, Brian flopped on his bed. It takes him a while to settle down. Longer to realise why he's having trouble doing so.

His room smelled like Dom.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom cursed as he walked into his bedroom. Stripping off, he stood under the shower as hot as he could stand it. He felt dirty. And yet knew that was just fucking stupid.

Brian hadn't raped him, hadn't forced him. Brian had simply controlled him. Not by pain, not by force, but by desire. When he'd pinched Dom's nipple, Dom had wanted nothing more than to cave, to roll over for Brian and display his submission.

And that was Dom's biggest fear. Having his submission taken advantage of.

Eventually getting out of the shower, Dom toweled off and moved into his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. "Fuck!" He swore out loud. He was so fucking stupid. So. Fucking. Stupid.

##########

Avoiding Brian wasn't an issue, the man wasn't a regular at Dom's for anything whatsoever. For the Toretto parties of a weekend, mid-week family get-together's, Sunday barbeque. Not a damn thing.

Still, even when he'd expected to catch Brian at the club, or at least catch sight of him, Dom didn't do that either. As the months passed, Dom wondered.

Eventually he went onto the club's website. Master Brian was still employed, the website stated he was acting in a managerial capacity for another several weeks.

When Dom went to the beach of a Sunday morning after a night at the club, he never saw Brian there either.

Giving in some time later, Dom deliberately looked him up at the street races. Usually he'd managed to avoid him there himself, but he'd heard Mia talking so he knew he needed to make an effort if he wanted to hide what had happened.

When Brian won his race against an East Coast wannabe, Dom was there to congratulate him. As usual he gave an even ten percent to the co-ordinator. He was making other racers look bad, but very few had taken on his habit of tipping the co-ordinator.

Dom and his team co-ordinated their own races so didn't need to, but it was a damn good idea that Dom planned to implement if they ever raced and didn't co-ordinate it themselves.

"Brian, hey." He greeted the lean blonde as he was about to get into his car and disappear like the ghost some people had started calling him.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Brian greeted Dom easily, no hard feelings.

"Haven't seen you at the club for months." Dom said, he cursed his voice cracking and hoped that Brian just thought it was his normal everyday voice, not a hint of uncertainty.

"Yeah, been acting manager for a while, be back on the floor in a few weeks." Brian goes to leave and Dom's hand stills him as he touches his forearm.

With a raised brow Brian simply looks down at Dom's large hand on his forearm and then into his eyes. "You should maybe let go of me man." He says it evenly but his eyes flash blue ice, letting Dom know he's not as calm as he is portraying.

"Sorry." Dom backed away. "I wanted to talk to you, would I be okay to call you or something?" He asked after stepping back out of Brian's space.

Looking at him, Brian paused. Dom could feel his gaze sweeping Dom from head to toe. "The shack you took me to on Sunday for breakfast again?" Brian asked finally.

"Yeah okay, want me to pick you up?" Dom asked him quietly as a gaggle of race bunnies walked past, posing and preening for them.

"No, meet you there man." Brian jerked his head at him and slid into his car before Dom knew where he was.

Feeling his absence, Dom watched his vehicle pull out. Searing heat appeared at his back several moments later, Dom turned to meet Vince's discerning gaze. "You okay bud?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah V, I'm fine. Gonna head to the club okay?" Vince nodded and Dom took off.

He hadn't been with anyone since Brian, he needed to rectify that tonight.

Picking up a lean blonde with a mop of curly hair, Dom fucks him remorselessly. When they're finished, they clean up. The guy knows better than to offer a number or ask for another go around.

As they're leaving the private room, the dude stops and speaks, "Master Brian, it's good to see you, we haven't seen you on the floor in months."

"I know Seb, but I'll be back soon. I was waiting for you." Brian's half drawled tones make Dom's ears flush and his heart beat faster. Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Have you finished?" Brian asked Seb casually.

"Yes, Dom and I are finished." Seb answered Brian eagerly.

"Dom?" Did Dom imagine it or was Brian's voice sharper?

"Yes, he's still inside." Seb continued on, oblivious to Dom's murderous urges of strangling the poor man.

A blonde head that isn't Seb pokes in the open door. "Dom, if you're finished with Seb, can I steal him away?" Brian asks with a grin that makes Dom's insides curl.

"We're done." He answers quickly as he checks the room before walking out and brushing past Brian and Seb.

He doesn't look back but before he turns the corner he hears Seb's voice murmur something and Brian laugh lightly in response.

It was killing him not knowing and as Dom took back his mobile phone, keys and wallet, he decided to stick around for an hour or two, watching to see if Seb came back off the private floor.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Dom watched Seb wander downstairs a short time later and practically leap onto the dance floor.

Looking away, Dom pretends he's not relieved. But he waits some time, looking for Brian to see if he comes down himself. Losing sight of Seb later, Dom shakes his head. It didn't matter anyway.

Unless Brian had had the fastest blowjob in history, he'd not done anything with Seb. That begged the question of why he'd wanted to see him though. Maybe to set up something later? Outside the club? Dom didn't know and it was eating at his brain.

Finishing his water, he left a tip and began snaking his way to the exit. When he gets there, he breathes a sigh of relief as he walks down the alley to the parking garage he'd used. His ear is caught by a muffled groan.

Pausing, Dom looks over into the shadows at the back of the club, near the fire escape. There was a smaller staff only entrance back there. As his eyes adjusted to the depth of shadows, he sees movement.

Stepping back into shadows himself, Dom watches. A blonde head is thrown back, neck exposed vulnerably as their mouth opens and breathy sighs are released.

A fist punches Dom in his throat as he watches Brian get sucked off. He's fisted his hands in the dark hair of whoever is sucking him off and he's fucking the mouth brutally.

It's one of the hottest fucking things Dom has seen, and he's seen a lot. He watches, palm pushing against his own cock as it hardens at the sight. It didn't matter that it was Brian and that he was jealous, it was still hot, sexually charged and wanton.

Watching, breath held in anticipation, Dom saw Brian open his eyes and look down. He murmured something that was too low for Dom to hear but he saw the guy giving the blow job pause and look up.

Smiling Brian stroked a hand over their hair, down their cheek and pushes a finger slowly into their mouth beside his cock. He spoke again and the man on his knees moaned in pleasure.

Dom's cock was like a rock in his leather pants, but more, his whole body was leaning, leaning toward Brian and the way he was acting with the guy blowing him.

It was sexual, tender, controlling and intimate, dominant in the extreme, but there was not a shred of violence to it. And it was something that once upon a time Dom had wanted dearly.

Brian was bringing back that part of him. His submissive side. He wanted to submit to Brian. Shaking his head, Dom opened his eyes as he watched Brian take his pleasure. His moans slightly louder now.

When he came, he tugged on the kneeling guy's hair and his hips moved frantically as he took his pleasure. As he finished, the guy blowing him fisted his own cock and groaned loudly around Brian's making him laugh a little.

"I would have blown you in return you know." He murmured just loud enough for Dom to hear.

"Yes, but it's been too long Corazon. I've missed you." The guy stood and leaned into Brian, kissing him languidly.

"Missed you too Carter, but you know we're over, this isn't us picking back up again, it's goodbye, like you wanted." Brian kissed him back, his hands stroking over a silk-covered ass, before they grasped Carter's hips and pushed him away a little.

"I know Corazon, it's for the best, we're no good together, and I have someone else, what about you though? You need someone too, someone to look after and someone to take your blackness away." Dom listened to the questions.

Blackness? Moods? What the hell was this Carter talking about?

"No Carter, I don't. But it doesn't matter. I'll be fine, I always am you know. How is Owen anyway?" Brian is doing up his leather pants now and Carter is buckling his belt. "And you know, we could have gotten a room right? What is it with you and public sex? I hope Owen's into that." Brian laughed as Carter said that he was.

"I want you to meet him, he's good with engines, you would not believe how good."

"Does he skirt the law too?" Brian asks nonchalantly as they begin to walk to the staff entrance of the club.

"More so than I actually." Carter says as his shoulder pushes into Brian's playfully.

"Oh just lovely." Brian sighed, "When am I seeing him?" They're at the door and Brian glances back as he opens it, Dom shrinks into the shadows as much as he can.

"Breakfast in the morning before we fly out?" Carter asked.

"Can't, I've got plans, haven't I Dom?" Brian asked with a raised voice as he turned around and faced the shadows where Dom was hiding.

Fuck. Clearing his throat, Dom stepped out. "Sorry, didn't seem appropriate to interrupt such an intimate moment." He said, sarcasm obvious in his voice. "And no, we haven't got plans Brian, you go and have a good breakfast." He turned and walked away, ignoring Carter's query to Brian about who he was.

He couldn't help but notice that Brian didn't call out for him, or entreat him to stay.

Getting into his vehicle at the parking garage, Dom just sat there.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He and Brian weren't anything to each other. They weren't in a relationship, they didn't do relationships. Either of them. Why the hell was he getting bent out of shape because Brian had been blown by someone he'd obviously been in a relationship with in the past?

It wasn't like he was a fucking virgin. Neither of them were anywhere near being virgins. Both of them have been around the block at least a dozen times Dom was betting.

Still, Brian was different. How different he didn't know.

Shaking his head, Dom started his vehicle and drove home.

##########

Brian watched Dom walk off and felt his temper spike. If he'd been inside the club and someone had witnessed that, Dom's membership would have been revoked, no questions asked.

Shaking his head, Brian turned to Carter. "Guess I can meet you and Owen for breakfast after all. Are you going to tell him about your goodbye blowjob then?"

"Of course, he saw it anyway." Carter gestured to more shadows and a lithe figure stepped out of them. Brian's eyes wandered over him. Guy was gorgeous.

Shaking his head. "Fuck Carter, and I'm supposed to be kinky?" He questioned on a laugh. Owen joined him as Carter pouted.

Brian opened the staff entrance and all three of them went inside.

He sits with Carter and Owen and listens to them talk. They're good together. Easy, comfortable, their sexual compatibility obvious. Brian didn't ask if they played around, he had no doubt they did.

When he leaves them though, he tries to cancel breakfast. It doesn't work, they insist so he gets his back up and insists on picking them up.

If they wanted breakfast, he'd show them an L.A. breakfast Brian-style.

He would never admit it, but the rundown restaurant Dom had taken him to had become a favourite haunt of his. Brian loved the drive there and back, the relaxed atmosphere and the excellent food.

When he pulls up in his truck as his racing car doesn't have a back seat, Carter turns his nose up and the place, though Owen doesn't, merely eyes it speculatively.

When they sit down to order, Brian laughs at Carter's fussiness. "How the hell did we stay together as long as we did?" He asked as he shook his head.

"Excellent sex, plus I have no gag reflex." Carter answers promptly making the waitress stutter as she asked for their order.

"Your man is here." Owen's clipped tones interrupt Brian's laughter.

Jerking around, he sees Dom staring at them, he turns on his heel and leaves and Brian shakes his head. With a sigh he pushes to his feet. "I'll be back." He mutters as he follows in the icy wake of Dom's exit.

Striding after Dom, Brian slides forward and shoves his hip into the door of Dom's car making it slam before he can get in. When he looks over his eyes are spitting anger.

"What is your problem man?" Brian asks him irritatedly. "Are you so up yourself you can't even wait to be introduced to people I know? Or you just don't care for anyone but yourself?" He finishes.

Bracing himself, Brian spread his legs and folded his arms across his chest. All he was missing was his working outfit, he was in full-on dominant mode.

It was fascinating to watch, but Brian would swear that Dom literally girded himself to answer. He wondered if Dom was feeling like he had to answer.

"Just didn't expect you to be entertaining at my usual spot is all." Dom finally answered. He was gripping his keys tight and there was a tick in his jaw.

Brian cocked his head to the side as he looked down at Dom. "You brought me here, introduced me to it, just because you haven't seen me here again doesn't mean I haven't come back." He answers him. "Stop being such a pussy. You want to eat, you can eat alone, or you can eat with us, we're at a table for four."

Walking away, Brian leaves it to Dom. It had been interesting, the way Dom was just then. Brian didn't necessarily subscribe to the 'natural submissive' talk that a lot of other's did. But that didn't mean it didn't exist.

If it did exist in Dom, something in him set it off. Faltering for a second, Brian wondered if he was Dom's type of top. If so, then Dom would almost be hard-wired to obey him. Shaking his head, he shelved the thought for later. He had an ex and his current to entertain and prove to that he was happy, or at least content where he was now.

Sliding into his seat back at the table, he interrupts a kiss between Owen and Carter. Owen was taking Carter apart with his mouth and Carter was loving it. Looking around, Brian saw they had a little attention, but as he'd thought, this place was fairly relaxed over all.

He jerks a little when Dom's chest brushes his arm as he sits down at the table. Brian flashes him a smile, "Hey, glad you decided to join us. Dom, this is Carter and his partner Owen. Just to clear the air, Carter is my ex and Owen is aware of the blow job he gave me last night."

Dom nodded silently and opened his menu as the waitress came over. They all placed their orders and Brian and Carter talked some as Dom sat there and Owen looked around. When Carter mentions cars and Owen, Dom begins to pay attention.

Brian talks with Owen, he likes him, he's a better fit for Carter than he had been, that was for sure. When he mentions it, Carter laughs. "Yes Corazon." Owen shakes his head.

"Still, you two had some good times together from what I hear." His voice is cultured, precise and well-modulated. Brian watches as Dom blinks and processes that Owen is English.

"When it was good, it was really good, when it was bad, it was just bad." Brian said frankly making Carter laugh a little.

"Very true, and Roman, how is he? Has he found his perfect woman yet? I always thought he needed someone to lead him around by the nose myself."

Dom growled and Brian laughed as he said "Down boy." He followed up with a hand on Dom's forearm. "Carter isn't to know that Rome is seeing your sister." Patting Dom's arm, Brian goes to move his hand and Dom surprises the hell out of him by putting his other one over it and pressing down. Telling Brian without words that he wants his touch.

Squeezing to show he understands, Brian leaves his hand there until their meal is served. When their plates have been removed and they've ordered more to drink, Brian asks Carter, "So how long are you in town for and where is home now anyway?"

"To Vegas and back this week and we'll leave after next weekend. Owen wants to see you race." Carter answered and Owen nodded.

"I would indeed, I've heard many good things about you behind the wheel of a car, and not all from Carter." He said as he stroked a hand down Carter's back making him vibrate.

Brian can see Dom observing how Carter and Owen are with each other, how they interact with each other as a couple, intimate and sexual. He decides to bring the subject up.

Nudging Carter's knee under the table so he's aware there is a reason for what he's about to ask, Brian speaks. "So Carter, you get Owen into public sex? Or was he already into it? How'd you meet anyway?" He knows how they met, he'd been there when they'd met. But that lead in lets Owen know he's asking deliberately as well. For Dom.

Owen's eyes flick to Dom and away again. "We met at a party in Miami. We were introduced by a mutual business acquaintance. And no, Carter didn't introduce me to it." Owen answered instead of Carter. He quirked a grin, lightning fast, it flashed over his face so quick that if Brian had blinked he would have missed it.

"In fact, if we sat down to compare notes, I'm fairly sure I'll have had sex in way more public places than my little dumpling here." Drawing Carter's laughing face forward, Owen took a fast kiss from him, his tongue snaking out and into Carter's mouth obscenely.

It was hot, Brian felt the heat of it, his cock thickening and from the way Dom shifted, he knew he was feeling it too. Taking a chance, Brian shifted and reached out his hand again. This time though, he stroked lightly down the back of Dom's neck.

The man arched his neck into his touch before he realised what he'd done. And by then it was too late. Whatever Dom's kinks were, Brian factored in. Heavily.

"So, I'll see if I can get next weekend off, stay for a bit after I race, maybe hit up a party if you want Owen?"

Nodding, Owen pulled back, he and Carter's hands entwine on the table top. "That would be lovely Brian, thank you."

"Still though, the best man to introduce you to L.A. street racing is Dom here, he's been doing it for years, top of the game too. They say he's unbeatable." Brian grins like a cheshire cat at the looks Carter and Owen shoot Dom.

"No man is unbeatable." Owen says.

"Agreed, Bri here could beat me, wouldn't be easy but he could." Dom answers as he looks evenly at Brian.

Brian found his chest tight. Dom had called him Bri. No man had ever called him that before. His name was already so short.

"And my sister, she beats me just about every time we race, I give her a run for her money, but she still somehow manages to win. Sometimes I think it's just because she weighs less." Dom continues on.

"Really? Mia races?" Brian is surprised. "Rome never mentioned that, I'll have to stick around and see one night." Female racers weren't rare, but good ones were.

"She only races at Race Wars. She's too good, no one would race her if she raced here." Dom answered him. "Speaking of, you coming to Race Wars? We can add you guys into Team Toretto, that would be easiest." He says.

"Rome mentioned it, I don't know when it is, if I can get time off work." Rome had already told him that they'd need a team if they went and that he'd told the Toretto's that they'd partner with them.

When Dom tells him the dates, Brian nods. "I'll see, it's far enough in advance it shouldn't be a problem. I heard it's a hell of a show. People come from all over."

Nodding, Dom answered. "Yeah, they do and yeah it is a hell of a show. It's way better organised than when it first started. Professional. A whole organization works from the end of each one for the year, setting up the next one. That's their job. Got better when it moved to privately owned land."

"It sounds incredible. Might Carter and I perhaps tag along this year?" Owen asked quietly.

Brian watched Dom look over at Carter. Silk shirt and pants, loafers without socks. "Well, it ain't a place for princesses, that's the only thing. You'd need to have at least a tent, probably a campervan, less you want to travel two hours each way every day to the closest flea bag motel."

Carter and Brian laughed and Owen smiled. "Just because I like the finer things in life, doesn't mean I can't sleep with dogs Dominic." Carter said as he finished laughing. "Having said that, if you do say yes, I'll be looking for a nice motor home, which you and Brian will be more than welcome to share with us." He finishes with a wicked grin. "I'll just bet you're spectacular when you're in the throes of a good orgasm."

Shaking his head Brian laughed again. "Carter." He said as Owen shushed him.

He was surprised by Dom though. "Can't say I've ever looked at myself when I've come Carter, tasted myself sure, I mean I doubt there's a man out there who hasn't, but I've never looked at myself."

"And how do you taste? Brian?" Carter turned to Brian now, knowing full well that something sexual has gone down between them. Brian didn't just put his hand on the back of a friend's neck like he'd done before.

"Wouldn't know Carter, why don't you ask Dom to play with you and Owen?" Brian asked, suddenly irascible. "Sorry," He apologised not knowing what the hell had come over him. "I need sleep." He stood, "Let's get back so I can get some."

Tossing down enough money to cover his and Dom's meal, Brian left Carter and Owen to pay for their own. The days of him paying for Carter or vice versa were long gone.

When he's in his truck, he starts the engine and watches as Owen, Carter and Dom come outside. He sees Owen and Dom exchange phones and then Carter and Owen move toward his truck.

When they get in, Owen sits in the middle for which Brian is suddenly grateful. Not mentioning the number exchange, Brian pulls out and heads back to the city. When they've been driving for about ten minutes, he notices Dom's vehicle behind him, pacing him.

Shaking his head, Brian lets Carter and Owen talk to each other as he continues back into the city. Dropping them at their hotel, he notices that Dom's car has gone.

When he gets back to his own house however, it's waiting in the driveway. Switching off the engine, Brian calls himself all kinds of stupid even as he gets out and jerks his head at Dom. He feels him following him inside.

Tossing his keys into the bowl where he keeps them, Brian shudders as he hears Dom closing and locking the door behind him. Putting both hands on the side table, Brian stares down at his keys, his mind is twirling.

Stupid, this was stupid, more than stupid.

Blunt hands slide around his waist and a rough, stubbled chin rests on his shoulder. "You don't want to, you just have to say." Dom says quietly now.

Brian shuts his eyes as he thinks, he needs to protect himself. So, "I don't want exclusive and this is no one's business but ours, no friends, no family. You copacetic with that Dominic?" He asked as he stayed still and continued to look at his keys.

"Copacetic Bri, better this way anyway." Dom answers after several moments of silence.

Dom was lying, but that was okay because Brian was lying himself. Turning, he closed his eyes and kissed Dom, kissed him with everything he had. Long, lingering, tongue meshing, mapping and stroking inside Dom's heated mouth.

Moaning a little, Brian pulled away and sank to his knees, "Need to be able to tell Carter how you taste." He muttered as he opened Dom's baggy jeans.

His cock sprang out, hard and throbbing, right in Brian's face. Sinking his mouth down on it with a groan of pleasure, Brian felt his eyes roll in his head at the taste of Dom. Tart, spicy and bitter on his tongue, it was a taste he'd never tire of on this man he knew.

Lapping at the head of Dom's cock, Brian licked him clean of the pre-come that had oozed from his cock already. Sliding his fingers over Dom's pelvis, Brian groans at the bare skin he feels, he hadn't noticed it when they'd been together all those months ago. "Completely man?" He says as he pulls back and pushes down Dom's jeans so he can see.

"Fuck." He mutters as he just stares. He's seen lots of men shaved or waxed completely bare. But this was the first time he'd found it a turn on. Stroking his fingers lightly over Dom's pubic bone, he looked up as Dom's skin quivered under his touch. "Sensitive." He says, not a question

"Yeah." Dom nodded as he hunched over Brian and watched Brian stroke him.

"I like it, suits you somehow." Brian looked up at Dom and realised the man was bare everywhere except for his eyebrows. "You wax, or get waxed?" He asked quietly as his fingers continued to stroke.

"Yeah." Dom answers again.

"Everywhere? Ass too?" Brian asks now.

Dom only nods now in response. Brian grins and nods in return. "Good to know, want to take this to the bedroom?" He stands, slithering into the small space between Dom and the table as he does so.

Pushing up against Brian, forcing him on the table, Dom reaches for his ass and grabs it as he pulls. Obeying, Brian swings himself up, his legs winding around Dom's hips and crossing over his ass. His arms wind around Dom's shoulders and Brian feasts on his mouth again.

Taking no notice of where Dom is going, Brian feels himself falling even as he lands with a soft oomph sound falling from his mouth. It is captured by Dom as he continues their kiss.

Wrestling around on the bed, Brian pulls off his own shirt and then rids Dom of his. Then with a great deal of writhing up against Dom's hard body, he wiggles out of his shorts and pushes Dom's jeans down further.

Pulling back a little, Dom huffs as he looks down at Brian. Brian blinks up at him innocently. "Uh huh, I believe that angelic look like I believe people in hell need to be sold fire." He says as he pulls back and stands, pushing his jeans down and stepping out of them.

Bending, he rips Brian's shorts from around the one leg they were still stuck on. "You are beautiful." He says simply as he stares at Brian, splayed all over his bed.

Swallowing, Brian hesitated before answering. "Thank you." He eventually answered. Reaching, he waited for Dom to clasp his hand and when he did, he drew him to the bed, down on top of Brian.

Resting on his elbows, Dom looked at him for the longest time and Brian looked back. He accepted that Dom was going to mean something to him as he leaned up and kissed him again. Kissing him back, Dom's hands ghosted down his body, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Letting go, giving himself permission to just feel again, Brian gave himself up to Dom, wholeheartedly he let Dom in, let Dom touch his body and his soul.

Pushing away his discomfort at another being able to see him again, as he knew Dom did, Brian let Dom stroke down his body, when he felt him sucking a little too hard on his chest, he didn't say anything, suddenly wanting Dom's mark, even if it was just for a few days.

Feeling Dom's hands glide over his hip bones, Brian arched into the touch, spreading his legs for Dom to settle properly between them. "Can I prep you this time?" The question is hesitant, a little unsure. Remembering how he'd been last time, so matter-of-fact, Brian answered by reaching for the pump bottle of lube and passed it to Dom.

A grin slid across his face as he looked up at Brian and then lowered his head, taking Brian's cock into his mouth again. "Argh, yes." Brian gasped as he felt Dom sucking on him. "Please." He begged, shameless in doing it. "Please." He said again.

Lowering his head further, Dom sucked Brian's balls into his mouth, his tongue flicking over them. And then he went further. "Fuck!" Brian exclaimed now. He hadn't been rimmed in far too long. He hadn't realised he'd missed it.

"I need…" He trailed off and tried to turn over to give Dom better access, he was a morass of nerve endings, his skin was jumping at every touch of Dom, every touch of the bed against him as well.

"What do you need baby?" Dom's endearment rolled off his tongue without him being aware of it, but Brian heard it and something further unfurled inside him at the word.

"Turn over, need your tongue." Brian finally gets out. And Dom's large, rough hands turn him as gently as they would a child so Brian is ass up in the air.

"Like this baby?" He asks, using the endearment again.

"Yes, please Dom, tongue fuck me." Brian can finally manage to get his wish expressed.

"I thought you'd never ask." The words rasp against his ass cheek as Dom whispers them quietly against his skin.

And then he eats at Brian's hole making a feast of him. Brian feels both desired and treasured as he never has in his life, not even when he was with Carter.

Dom strokes all over his skin first, then his lips follow his hands, kissing and licking Brian's butt cheeks, all the while he ignores Brian's hole even as Brian can feel it pulsing in anticipation. If he can feel it, he knows damn well Dom can see it.

But he doesn't say anything, Dom's whispered words echoing in his head. He knows that Dom will get there. He can wait.

Lying pliantly, head on the mattress, arms splayed, weight on this shoulders, Brian pushes himself out more for Dom, presents himself for him, displays himself. And he can tell Dom loves it, loves how he is showing himself to him without hesitation.

Eventually, Dom's hands begin to stroke closer to his crease, then they slide down and play with his balls,

"We never discussed CBT." Dom muses quietly as he palms Brian's balls and pushes them up before pulling his hand away and letting them drop down in their sac.

"So far so good." Brian said as he felt the slight tug on his sac when it dropped.

"Hmm, that begs the question of what else is okay?" Before Brian can even draw breath, Dom's palms spread his cheeks painfully and his tongue licks a stripe from his perineum up over his hole and all the way to the top of his crease.

There, it laves the top of his crease as his lips kiss and suck and then he drifts lower, finally, finally settling on Brian's hole that he can feel almost pouting in displeasure at being ignored for so long.

Fingers pressing into his buttocks, Brian feels Dom kiss his hole, stroke it with his tongue and then push on it lightly. Before he can even think to open, Dom is moving away again, licking and sucking over his cheeks.

Beyond caring if Dom is leaving bruises and bite marks, Brian writhes, his whole focus is Dom and his touch. How he touches, where he touches, when he touches.

After an infinitesimal moment, Dom leans forward and Brian feels his tongue lick over his hole again, then roll up and begin to press inside slowly.

Hot, it's hot and wet and unbelievably good. "Gonna come." Brian mumbles as he presses back on Dom's tongue. He can feel his cock jerking on its own, pre-come oozing from it where it's trapped between his abdomen and thighs as Dom has pressed his legs together to push his butt up nice and high.

"Come then, I'll fuck you hard again." Dom's words are a rumble.

And his voice, vibrating on Brian's skin sends him over the edge. Feeling his cock burst, he pushes back madly on Dom's tongue, trying to take all of it into his spasming channel. Moaning in more pleasure, Brian feels Dom's thumbs thrust into him and open him so more of Dom's tongue can fuck him.

And then before he can blink, coldness is on his ass, inside him and then an incredible heated warmth pushes into him, spreading him. Brian stilled, not even breathing as he felt Dom pierce him.

This time felt like the first time. As if the last time didn't exist, and it hadn't really. That time had been all about the physical. This time? This time was about the emotional though Brian was still shying away from admitting it directly.

There would be time enough later.

When Dom's hips pushed firmly against Brian's ass, he finally began breathing again, feeling his cock staying hard as Dom had pushed into him had been incredible. Now, he could feel Dom's cock jerking inside him, pulsing in time with their heartbeats.

"You feel amazing." Brian slurred the words as he squeezed his internal muscles down on Dom's cock. "Fuck, bare." He muttered now as he realised why Dom felt so amazing. "Never…before." He finished finally as he began to writhe on Dom's cock.

"Fuck! Sorry." Feeling Dom begin to pull out, Brian pushed back as he did and kept himself impaled.

"No, fuck you! No!" He nearly sobbed at the thought of Dom leaving him open, empty and vulnerable. Pushing up on his hands, Brian reached back and grabbed Dom's hips, keeping him close, keeping him inside.

"I'm clean, I know you are too, don't." He stopped, breathing deeply. "Please Dom, don't." He finally begged.

Staying still inside him the entire time, cock hard and throbbing, Dom didn't say anything.

After some time, his arms wind around Brian's waist, slide up to his pectorals and brush his nipples before one palms his neck and the other winds around his chest. He kissed the side of Brian's neck, mouthed over the bite he'd left there earlier.

"I've never fucked someone bare before." He growled in Brian's ear, making him shiver.

"Neither have I." Brian admitted as he arched his neck to the side, allowing Dom more access to him.

"Not even with Carter?" A whispered growl now, possessive in tone, accompanied by a tightening of Dom's hold on his neck making him feel, owned, wanted. Cherished.

"Never with anyone." Brian confirmed, giving Dom what he needed to hear.

"I won't be sharing you then, whatever we do after, if we keep with each other, for however long, I. Won't. Fucking. Share. Your. Ass." Each word spoken was punctuated by a small but viciously violent thrust of Dom's hips in Brian's hole.

Groaning, Brian retaliated by clenching his internal muscles each time Dom spoke and thrust.

Dom moaned when Brian did this and buried his mouth on Brian's shoulder, biting down as he suddenly boiled over in orgasm, flooding Brian's insides and making him come again himself.

Brian very nearly sobbed in pleasure as he felt for the first time a man orgasm inside him, flood him, mark him as owned by them.

Shaking his head to clear it. He rolled his head back until it rested on Dom's shoulder, Dom's hand dropped from his neck to hold him around his waist.

Then, Brian felt Dom pushing him forward gently and they fell to the bed, Brian breaking their fall. As they landed and got themselves settled, Dom's softening cock slipped from Brian's ass making him sigh in disappointment.

They lay side-by-side, quietly getting their breath back. Brian felt the enormity of what he'd done for the first time since he'd had intercourse trying to force its way into his heart but he shut it down.

Now was not the time.

Rolling to the side, he grabbed the water bottle he left on the beside table and opened it, drinking half of it down before he passed it to Dom who drank the rest.

Lying there, he fought his instinctive need to drift to sleep.

When they'd finally caught their breath, Brian rolled his head to look at Dom. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about anyway? You never did tell me." He watched Dom's face frown, then clear and then look uncomfortable.

"Uh, Mia, Christmas." He said without explaining further. But either Brian was already on the ball or he was beginning to speak Dom, because he understood that those three words meant.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Shoving a hand through his hair, Brian thinks again about cutting it. "You okay if I come?" He asks Dom this as Dom is his main concern.

"It'll be cool. Good. Rome is coming so it's only right." Dom answered him as he turned to look at him. "We don't have to be out and shit." He finished hesitantly.

"No, no we don't, it's no one's business but ours anyway, though Carter will figure it, he's got a fucking nose like a bloodhound." Brian murmurs as he lies down again and throws a hand across his face.

"I meant it before, if we're not using rubbers, I'm not sharing." Dom's growling is his normal pitch now, but a growl nevertheless.

Raising an eyebrow and lifting his forearm Brian challenged Dom with just a look. "Presuming to give me an ultimatum Toretto?" He asked sarcastically. "You really shouldn't go there." He closed his eyes and lowered his arm across his face again, waiting for Dom to respond.

Some minutes later, he hears a soft snore. Raising his arm again and looking over, he sees Dom has drifted to sleep, on his side, facing Brian. A hand half extended as if reaching for him.

Wanting nothing more than to reach his own hand out in return, Brian doesn't. What he does do is slide out of bed quietly, dress in a pair of shorts and leave the room.

He needs to think, to process what he'd just discovered about himself and how he felt for Dom.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom drifted awake slowly. He was in a comfortable bed, and there was none of the usual Sunday noise that normally surrounded his neighbourhood.

That thought made him leave sleep behind as he realised he wasn't at home. Opening his eyes he looked around.

Dim bedroom, blinds drawn against the late afternoon sun. A full bottle of water sat on the bedside table along with the lube he'd used on Brian earlier.

Brian's. He was at Brian's.

Tossing aside the sheet that covered his naked body, Dom stood and stretched. Looking around he spied his shorts and underwear tossed on a chair, he stepped into his underwear but left everything else and walked into the hall.

An open door told him where the bathroom was and he relieved himself. Feeling some dried fluid, he looked down and saw come on his groin. Brian's he realised, or his from when it had maybe leaked out of Brian's ass.

God, he'd love to lick it out. Shuddering at the thought and stroking his cock as it rose, liking the idea as well. Dom grabbed the washcloth folded on the basin and after wetting it, he cleaned himself off.

Rinsing it out, he left it on the side of the basin and wandered in search of Brian.

"Bri?" He called out as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen without seeing Brian. Going to the sink, Dom looked outside to see Brian lounging by the in-ground pool. "Wow." He muttered.

He'd never gotten past the bedroom last time. The place wasn't large, but it was nice he realised. Looking back around he can see that there hasn't been anything added to it furniture-wise since he'd been here months ago.

Grabbing an iced tea from the fridge, Dom went outside to sit with Brian. "Hey." He said softly as he sat down. "Cool that you've got a pool."

"Yeah, I swim every day, rain or shine." Brian answered as he looked over with a slight grin. "You have a good nap man?"

Nodding, Dom drank some of his iced tea. "Yeah." He lapsed into silence as he thought of what they'd done together. "I don't know where we're gonna end up Bri, but if we're fucking bare, I don't want us fucking other's. Even with a rubber."

Dom swallowed as he looked at Brian, waiting for him to answer. He knew they'd done more than fuck this afternoon. He didn't yet know how he felt about it, but he knew that. He and Brian had the potential to have something together. Whether or not they let it become something was up to them.

But Dom knew, he knew they had a chance. And that scared the living shit out of him.

"I'm good with that. I've never been one to fuck around anyway. Carter liked to play, I played with him because of him, but I would have been just has happy not to. But I like my privacy, I'm not up for shit with your family Dom." Brian said to him now. "Which is why I think I'll forego Christmas. Carter and Owen invited me to Christmas with them anyway, before this afternoon so it's not a lie when you tell Mia, or I tell Mia that I've got a prior engagement."

Looking over, Brian's blue eyes are serious as they stare at Dom's dark ones. "I don't know what we've got, but I know I don't want to fuck it up. And that scares the fucking shit out of me." He finished bluntly, verbalizing Dom's own earlier thought.

"Me too." Is all Dom can answer.

They sit there silently together as the sun goes down. The heat of the day is still in the air. Standing as the sun fades below the treetops, Dom speaks again. "I need to get home. You…" He paused as he looked down at Brian, the encroaching dark shadowing his face so Dom can't see his expression. "You," He started speaking again. "Won't play with Carter and Owen at Christmas time?" He sounds like a pussy, he knows it, but right now, sounding like a pussy will save his sanity so he can suck it up.

"No way man, I don't roll that way. Whatever we are, we just decided we're exclusive, that's how we stay until we decide otherwise. Together." Brian stood and stroked a hand down Dom's arm, soothing him instantly.

"Okay, you'll tell Mia you won't be coming for Christmas then?" Dom asks as he moves back inside with Brian following him.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Putting his palm in the small of Dom's back, Brian makes him feel absurdly like the woman in the relationship. At the same time, Dom finds himself flushing in pleasure at Brian's touch. Shit, he was turning into such a pussy for this man.

Ignoring his thought process, Dom turned in the kitchen and backed Brian up against the counter, crowding him as he leaned up for a kiss Brian gave freely.

Their tongues meld lazily, Dom strokes his wide palms over Brian's collarbones and down his body, one hand dipping into his navel as the other strokes around his waist and palms a butt cheek.

Pulling back eventually, Dom sighs. "I have to go." He says softly as he kisses Brian one more time before pulling back and stepping away.

"Okay. Let me give you my number this time yeah?" Brian says as he moves away to his kitchen counter where he'd put his phone on to charge.

"Sure." Dom opened his contacts and typed simply Bri. Then he handed his phone to Brian. "Here you go." Brian paused as he looked at it for a second, then he looked up at Dom.

"The only person to ever call me Bri was my mother." He says no more, merely enters in his number and e-mail address and his club mobile. "I'll be filling in for the next few to several weeks still, so if you can't get my private phone, you can try the club one, but no sexy shit on that one yeah? I have to give it back eventually."

Laughing, Dom shook his head. "I look like the sort of guy who does sexting?" He questioned incredulously.

"Maybe, it's the quiet ones you gotta watch." Brian said with a flashing grin as he texted something from Dom's phone making both mobiles on his counter beep and vibrate. "Got you in both now so I know when it's you. I'll walk you to the door." Dom heads back to the bedroom to dress, leaving Brian entering data into his mobiles.

When he returns to the living area, Brian is standing at the front door looking down into the dish he keeps his keys in. "Something wrong?" Dom asks him as he comes to stand beside Brian.

"Nah, just thinking about something. I'll see you soon though?" Brian questioned Dom as he opened the door.

"Definitely. When?" Dom busses a kiss over Brian's cheek and steps outside. He wants to stay and that is scaring him enough to make him take his leave without hesitating.

"I'll have to check work and let you know, maybe grab a beer somewhere?" Brian asks as he steps outside with Dom.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good. Bye." Dom nods at Brian and walks to his car.

Watching him leave Brian smiles. Tosses him a wave and then turns and heads back inside. He heads back into the bedroom and stops in the doorway.

The room smells of sex. It smells of him and Dom. Together. Swallowing Brian rubs a palm over his chest. They'd both agreed to be exclusive, both agreed that whatever they had, it was something, even if they didn't know what.

He was both scared and excited.

##########

The next few days fly by, Brian had surprised himself by enjoying his managerial capacity at the club. It wasn't Mastering, which was all he'd done since he'd been in his early twenties. It made him think, stretched his mind which he appreciated and allowed him to work in something other than leather unless he knew he was going to be on the floor.

He's thinking of Dom on Thursday night when he sees him enter the club as he's talking to another Master. The owner had been in this week and was looking to change the layout. They were calling a staff meeting for the Masters and security staff on Friday morning, Brian had decided to have a breakfast catered and brought in and he was talking about setting up the tables upstairs.

When he leaves Jared, Brian heads back up to the fourth floor and begins to set up the tables in the staff room for the breakfast in the morning. As staff come and go they give him a hand. When he's nearly finished, he feels his personal mobile vibrate on his hip.

' _I'm at the club, can I see you?'_ Dom asked him.

Looking around, Brian nods. "I'm going to take a break, I'll be down on the third floor at the back bar if anyone needs me." He says into the radio he moves around the club with.

As he walks to the stairs he texts back _'3_ _rd_ _floor, back bar now'_ to Dom.

He's ordering an orange juice and a bottle of water when he sees Dom approaching him in the mirror. The flashing lights are more subtle here, allowing Brian to see Dom's eyes light on him and stay there.

"Third floor, back bar now? Was that an order Bri? You know I don't respond well to orders now don't you?" Dom asks him as his graveled voice

"I know and no it wasn't, just a time." Brian says of his adding 'now' to his text. "What's up?" They moved to one of the booths. The third floor wasn't too busy of a Thursday, you had to be a full member to even get up to the third floor.

"Mia was asking Rome about Christmas again, I just wanted to let you know." Dom said as he sat down and rested both arms back along the top of the booth, leaving himself open and on display. Brian's eyes latched onto his nipples, perky brown nubs, pushing impudently against his mesh muscle shirt.

"Okay, I'll come by the shop tomorrow and talk to her." Brian watches Dom's nipples harden further under his eyes. "You like me looking at you Dom?" He questioned quietly.

He saw the shudder ripple through Dom, the struggle on his face, then the strength and resolve. "Yeah Bri, I love you looking at me. Especially when you look at me like that."

Dom's words are soft, whispered. Brian has to lean forward to hear them. "Like what Dom?" He asks now.

"Like you want to fuck me." Dom whispers again, even lower than before.

Pulling back, Brian looks at him. "I do want to fuck you Dom, more than just about anything, but I understand that you don't bottom." He paused and placed a hand on Dom's thigh, squeezed it before he let it go, and then quick as a snake his hand moved up and pinched one of Dom's nipples.

"That was for wearing something that made me think of fucking you with my cock, of lying you across this table once the place is closed and cleaned out and spreading you wide, making you writhe and moan like a filthy fucking slut on my bare cock before I fill you with my come and plug you to keep it in until I take you home and suck it out of you." Brian leans back and watches Dom's pupils dilate in arousal.

"Now that look, that look right there Dom? That look I love seeing on you." He said as he picked up his juice and drank it down.

Releasing a shuddering, uneven breath, Dom swallowed and looked at Brian. "Nearly came didn't you?" Brian asked him conversationally.

Dom looked at him before nodding warily. "Good, because you nearly made me came the moment I saw you." Brian grinned unrepentantly as he saw Dom huff a laugh as he shook his head.

"Don't ever change Bri, don't ever change." Dom picked up his beer and took a swallow before putting it back. "So what are you doing this weekend? Want to have breakfast again on Sunday? I can leave you for some sleep and come back in the afternoon like last time?"

Brian pulled out his work mobile and looked at his schedule. Nothing. But there was something else, he was sure of it. Leaving it on the table, he pulled out his personal one. There is was. "I've got a breakfast date with Carter and Owen before they fly out, this one is at their hotel, you want to come with?" He looked up at Dom as he spoke.

Dom bit his lip, "They won't mind?"

Shaking his head, Brian picked up his water now and unscrewed the lid before taking a drink. "No, they'd be more surprised if you weren't there."

"Okay then, when and where?" Dom asked him as he took up his beer and finished it off. The lights of the room flashing against the bottle as he drank, his throat moving in a long sexy slide of motion.

Arousal slammed into Brian, hot, hard and fast. He needed Dom, needed for Dom to make him come. His moan was low and needy and he didn't care if others saw or heard him.

He watched as Dom's nostrils flared as he realised Brian was aroused. "Where?" He asked simply.

"Follow me." Brian stood and palmed his cock, adjusting himself before he moved out of the booth. Dom followed behind him, a heated wall of muscle. Brian walked toward the bar and then through a door marked staff only.

They walked down a hallway and then Brian swiped his card through the slot and another door opened. Narrow stairs leading up. Up on the next floor and through some more hallways and then another swipe and Brian is leading him into an office.

Black leather and chrome, polished concrete floor. "It's the manager's office. Mine for the next few weeks." Brian said to Dom as he turned and leapt into Dom's arms. Trusting him implicitly to catch his body.

Which he did. With a slight oof sound and a step back before his corded arms grabbed Brian's ass and pulled him up and close.

Moving toward the couch setting he'd seen, Dom falls down, landing on top of Brian, their limbs tangle together as their mouths fight for domination. Dom moans loudly as he feels his nipples twisted by Brian, then pulled before his short nails manage to pinch them like a pair of clamps.

"Jesus, Bri!" He pulled away exclaiming.

"Need you to make me come." Brian whispers as he arches under Dom and pushes their cocks together.

"How?" Dom asked him desperately as he pushed down, mock-fucking Brian, unable to stop his movements.

"Anyway, so long as its you." Brian said desperately. "Need you to make me come." He said again. His mind is whirling, he wants more than anything for Dom to make him come with his tongue in his ass, but his brain knows he can't take that time.

Fumbling for his belt, he unbuckles it before blunt fingers bat his away. "No, mine." Dom growls as he pulls back and kneels up. Brian stills and looks up at Dom in the light. "Got time for me to suck you off nice and slow?" He asks, one side of his mouth tilting up in a grin.

Brian swallows now before he shakes his head. "Not slow." He says and Dom nods though Brian clearly sees the disappointment in his eyes.

Moving off the couch, Dom pulled Brian with him until he was sitting up, his legs spread around Dom's hips. Dom's warm fingers skate over Brian's hipbones as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them and his underwear down over his long legs until they're pooled around his boots at his ankles.

Then, Dom looks up and grins and Brian moans as he feels his fingers teasing his inner thighs as they move up toward his aching cock. "Don't tease me Dom, not tonight." Brian warns him making Dom pause.

He watches Dom look at him, look into him. And then he nods. "Don't worry Bri, I've got you." And so saying, his gleaming head lowers and his mouth opens, warm and wet on Brian's cock as he slides on down over the head, his tongue laving along the underside as he sucks gently on Brian's erection.

"Dom." Brian's hands clenched as he fisted them. "Fuck." He muttered. Again he'd gone to twist his fingers though hair that didn't exist.

Still too used to Carter. The stray thought entered and left his brain in a flash as he felt fingers at his mouth. Opening his mouth he sucked them down, wet them thoroughly before Dom pulled them back. Arching his back, Brian pushed his hips out and relaxed his hole as Dom pushed three inside him.

The heated burn intensified everything. Damn Dom for knowing that about him already Brian thought. Reaching down, Brian lifted his thighs and pulled on the underside of them, opening his hole for Dom's fingers.

"Yes, more." He begged of Dom as he tried to thrust up even further.

Closing his eyes, Brian gave himself up to the burning fire and the wet warmth that were combining to make him come. And then, his cock was released, the fingers in his ass, still twining and twisting sinuously inside him. "Dom." Brian gasped, wanting and needing Dom to help him come.

"Look at me Bri." Dom said to him, voice sliding down Brian's skin like velvet steel.

"Gonna come Dom." Brian said as his back arched again, thighs trembling as he opened his eyes and looked at Dom watching him. Watched Dom as his balls drew up and his cock just released, his orgasm sliding over him, picking him up and taking him along for the ride.

Feeling his hole spasm around Dom's fingers as they stroke his prostate Brian moaned, eyes never leaving Dom's. It wasn't sex this time either. It was more. Brian was slammed by the realisation that with Dom it was always going to be more.

It was a shocking realisation that he was okay with that, that he wanted, maybe even needed it to be more. Dom completed him he realised.

Shaking uncontrollably, Brian let go of his thighs, his legs dropping to the floor either side of Dom's hips again. He watched as Dom leaned down and licked his come from his stomach, his tongue wide and rough like a cats.

"Mmm, taste good." Dom murmured to him as he licked and swallowed.

"Share?" Brian asked, suddenly wanting to taste himself through Dom.

Dom grinned and licked one last stripe across Brian's pelvis, cleaning him up. Then he leaned up and Brian took his mouth, opening his own and moaning when Dom passed him a mouthful of his come. Pulling back, Brian swallowed and grinned as he felt his cock jerk and begin to harden again.

"I taste good in your mouth." He whispered.

"You do." Dom agreed as his arms wound around Brian and pulled him close. They buried their heads in each other's necks and breathed as they held each other without moving or speaking.

Feeling his heart turn over in his chest, Brian still didn't speak. Their moment is ruined by the walkie-talkie as it calls for Brian. He answers as Dom pulls back and stands and then pulls Brian to his feet as he leans down and pulls up his underwear and jeans.

Pulling everything up as Brian speaks, Dom adjusts him, cups his sac and cock and settles them, then buttons up his jeans and does up his belt. When he's finished he looks up to see Brian eyeing him with a bemused look.

"What?" He asked.

"Thanks for dressing me mummy." Brian said with a smirking grin.

"Oh fuck off." Dom answered him as he stepped back. "Saved you time didn't I?"

Nodding Brian agreed. "That you did boy, that you did."

Freezing at his words, Dom looked up at Brian who was frowning at him. "What?" Brian asked him.

Shrugging off the words, Dom shook his head. "Nothing Bri, just haven't been called that in a nice way for a while is all." He said, striving for calm as he stepped back and turned toward the door.

Dom went back downstairs with Brian and they said goodbye. Dom arranged to pick Brian up on Sunday morning for breakfast with Carter and Owen.

Carefully keeping his mind a blank, Dom drove home and got ready for bed. When he was lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, Dom finally gave in and allowed his mind to drift back to the last time he'd been called boy.

He shivered in his room as he remembered grey walls, desperate groans and water pounding his body. His pleas for mercy, for God for anyone to help him had gone unanswered every time.

Until finally he'd been able to fight back. But it was too late, the damage had already been done. He'd required surgery because he didn't have it in him to roll over and find himself a bitch. It wasn't in his make-up. At first.

Rolling onto his side, Dom closed his eyes and deliberately pushed his past from his mind. He knew that Brian calling him boy was something that would happen again. He needed to just get used to it. Brian wasn't going to force himself up his ass. Dom knew that.

Just like he knew they'd done more than have sex tonight as well. They'd been…intimate. Loving. Caring. Opening his eyes and staring at nothing, Dom thought of what he and Brian had just done, not even hours before.

He reached for his charging phone before he could talk himself out of it. _'you were beautiful tonight, I loved making you come like that'_ and then he put his phone back down. He doesn't expect an answer knowing Brian is still working and will be for a while yet so he's surprised when his phone rings.

"Hey." He greets huskily, emotion nearly overwhelming his voice.

"Hey." Brian greets him the same way. They pause for several moments and breathe together.

"I miss you already." Dom finally goes with his gut.

A soft laugh answers him and then, "Me too, I've never felt like this before." Brian said quietly. Dom can hear music and voices in the background. Brian spoke briefly and then the sound became muted.

"Me neither, at all. You never felt like this with Carter?" Dom can't help asking, the distance of the phone giving him the confidence to ask.

"What I felt with Carter was not even close to what I feel when I'm with you or I think about you." Brian answers him after slow and ragged breath.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Bri." Dom says as he closes his eyes and holds his breath, waiting for Brian's answer.

"I know I'm falling in love with you Dom." Brian answers him back immediately making Dom's breath release in a whoosh.

"Okay then. Okay, we can do this Bri, whatever we decide, we decide together yeah?" Dom asks him quietly as he rubs his chest over his heart.

"Yeah Dom, together. I have to go, see you Sunday morning?" Brian asks and Dom can hear him clicking his fingers over a computer keyboard.

"Yeah, not racing Friday night?" He asks suddenly.

"Nah, have to work."

"You sound tired, really tired." Dom says to Brian before he thinks about it.

"I am, managing is hard work, people, stock, building, accounts. It's fucking never-ending. And this place is freaking huge. A nice challenge though." Brian says. He's not complaining, just stating a fact.

"Well, if there's anything I can do, you can tap me anytime." Dom offers without thinking.

"Oh I'll tap you anytime alright." Brian's voice comes back to him, low, husky and dirty.

"Pervert. You know what I meant." Dom can't help laughing at him.

"Yeah yeah." Brian answers as he laughs. "I've got to go, see you Sunday." He hangs up before Dom can answer, but he's left with a smile on his face regardless.

###########

On Saturday evening after a good race on Friday night and a not too out of control after-party, Dom is enjoying the quiet in his kitchen, eating a bagel and humming to himself as he reads and eats.

"Hey Dom, you off to the club tonight?" Mia asks him as she busses a kiss over his freshly shaved head before getting her own breakfast.

"Hadn't planned to, got a breakfast thing on Sunday and something in the afternoon." He says not paying attention to Mia.

"Okay, damn." She says and finally gets his attention.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to cook for Roman." Mia answered him quietly. Dom stopped and stared at her.

"Cook for him? You're that serious?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll take off for you, no biggie." Dom rose and wondered who he could stay with. A lean, tanned figure comes to mind and he smiles.

"Who is he?" Mia asked him suddenly as she caught sight of the look on his face.

"Who's who?" Dom answered her as he stood and took his plate to the sink.

"The man who put that dirty look in your eyes." Mia said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Doesn't matter, what matter's is whether he'll let me stay with him so you can get sexy anywhere in the house." Dom says He looks around and wonders if he'll be moving on soon.

He always knew that when Mia settled down, he'd leave the house for her. She knew it too and they were both happy with that. Yes, family was everything to Dom, but he didn't place family in a physical spot the way Mia did.

To him, family was in his heart, always with him wherever he went. Lompoc had taught him you carry what you love in your heart and nowhere else.

He left Mia to her breakfast and went back upstairs to pack a bag. Taking out his phone he pulled up Brian's number and wincing at the time he pressed call.

"Yeah Dom?" Brian sounded tired but awake.

"He Bri, I was wondering if I could impose on you for the night. Mia wants the house to cook your friend a nice romantic meal whereby she's gonna jump his bones, probably in every damn room except mine before daylight breaks."

Dom hears a snorting laugh. "Sure man, I'll be at the club most of the afternoon, at home for a couple of hours in the early evening, when did you want to come over or swing by and get the spare key?" Brian asks him and Dom can hear the ocean suddenly.

"You're at the beach?" Dom asks him now.

"Yeah, just got here, getting changed." Brian answers him.

"It's criminal how sexy you are when you do that in public you know, you'll be arrested for public indecency one day O'Connor."

Brian laughs. "Who says I haven't been?" He teases and Dom shakes his head.

"Why don't I provide lunch, wherever the hell you'll be and grab the key then?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be at the club. Say around one?" Brian says now.

"I'm good with that, what do you want to eat?" Dom asks him.

"Anything, you know I'm easy."

Rolling his eyes now, Dom speaks. "Yeah and I like that you're easy, I like it a lot." His voice lowers as he speaks and he feels his cock begin to stir. "One o'clock." He says confirming the time.

"Yeah, one. Come to the back entrance, use the staff parking lot and I'll let them know you're expected, someone will buzz you in."

Finishing his call, Dome thinks about lunch as he takes his bag downstairs and puts it in his car.

His phone rings as he's walking back up his front steps again. The number isn't one he has stored. "Yeah?" He answers now.

"Dominic?" The English voice cruises over Dom's ears like a well-oiled machine.

"Owen Shaw?" Dom asks just to be sure.

"That would be correct. I was wondering if you had some time to meet today, say for lunch? I would like to discuss Race Wars with you."

"After lunch, I've got a date." Dom says the words without thinking and then mentally cringes.

"You're welcome to bring your date along." Owen answers without pause.

"Can't I'm meeting at his workplace." Dom says now as he moves back inside.

"Hmm, well alright. Shall we say two-thirty then? Our hotel that serves a decent high tea."

"High tea?" Dom asks in confusion.

A soft laugh answers him. "Sorry, afternoon tea but English style, Hotel Saint John." Owen stops and waits for Dom to answer.

"If I'll be late, I'll give you a call on this number?" Dom asks as he sits down on his couch.

"Or my mobile, either is fine." Owen paused and drew in a breath. "Excellent then, we look forward to it." He finished the call and Dom pressed end on his phone and then just stared at it.

When Vince came in several minutes later he was still looking at it. "You okay man?" Vince asked him as he sat down.

"Yeah, think we're getting a couple of extra team members for Race Wars though V." Dom said to him as he looked over.

"Cool, if Tran don't know 'em, even better."

Snorting, Dom shook his head. "Think only one of 'em races, but I'll check, I'm meeting them today." He glanced over, took in Vince's mesh shirt, scruffy cargoes and flip-flops because he wasn't working. "You should come. I'll swing back by and pick you up at two." Dom says to him and Vince nods. He knows there is something extra there, but he doesn't know what.

Truthfully he doesn't care. He trusts Dom, that's all that matters.


	5. Chapter 5

Dom knocked on the door of the bungalow, Vince stood a step behind him. The lean blonde who answers looks him up and down then nods. Her gaze warms however when she takes in Vince.

"Are you straight?" She asks point-blank making both their jaws drop before Vince throws his head back and looses a delighted laugh.

"Distressingly." He said.

Turning to him, Dom frowned. "You been reading the dictionary again?" He joked with Vince. It wasn't often that he used words with more than two syllables. That he had now meant he was interested in this woman knowing the real him.

"Don't I always read the dictionary at night Dom?" Vince questioned him as he put his hand in the small of Dom's back and pushed him inside the bungalow.

The blonde laughed lightly and closed the door behind them as Owen came inside. "Ah Vegh, thank you for answering the door." He said as he walked forward. He held out his hand to Dom. "Dominic, good to see you again and who is this?" He held out his hand to Vince. "Owen Shaw."

"Vince." Vince answered as he felt the strength in the grip. The guy looked whipcord lean, like Jesse, though with more muscle tone.

"Vince is my second, if you're looking to add yourselves to our Race Wars team, he gets to be in on the discussion." Dom says and Vince looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. Dom had never accepted a new member to their Race Wars team though plenty tried each year.

Rome and Brian were a given, they knew Vince from way back. They had history, they were Vince's family and by extension Dom's.

"Carter, Owen's other half has history with Bri." Dom gave Vince the explanation he needed.

"Ah, cool. Brian here?" He asked in anticipation. "It's been too long."

"Nah, he's working. I had lunch with him before." Dom said before Owen could speak.

Just then, they're interrupted by Carter. "Hello there, who might you be?" His voice purrs and Vince arches a brow at him as he looks up and down.

"Vince, straight." He says baldly making Dom and Vegh laugh. The dude pouts, honest to god pouts.

"Dammit.' He said as he stepped forward and slid into Owen's side like he belonged there.

Owen's arm twined around his waist and rested it on a cocked hip. "Focus on the one you know isn't straight babe." He said as he bussed a kiss over Carter's cheek affectionately.

"Taken." Dom answers easily as he puts his hands up in surrender or warning, Vince isn't sure which.

"Why don't we go outside? It's too lovely a day to be talking under a roof." Vegh says as she gestures toward the patio door. She looks at Vince and he nods, strides over and cocks his elbow for her to put her hand through. "Thank you." She gifts him with a smile and he just shakes his head.

"Yes milady." He says with a tinge of sarcasm. He wasn't a gentleman, never had been, never would be. She was nice to look at, but unless she showed mongrel tendencies, he was going to look his fill and then shift down to first and let her glide on by.

Vegh lets go of him to sit down and Vince helps her push her chair on before throwing himself into the one next to her and sprawling out, legs spread, arms resting on the chair and twined across his abdomen. He reaches up and shoves his sunglasses back down over his eyes. Facing the pool meant he was getting the glare of the sunlight shining on it.

"How much does this run to per night?" He asked laconically. The hotel was a huge sprawling complex, mostly self-contained bungalows but it had a small building of suites as well. And golf carts taking staff and guests everywhere. Hell, he and Dom had driven one from reception to get here.

"Nothing we can't afford." Owen answered him easily as he came to sit across from Vince, his eyes catching Vince's and staying on him. "Is it a problem that we have money?" He asked astutely.

"Nah, I'm not poor myself." Vince answered him with a lazy grin making Dom snort and Vegh smile. Carter sat down on Owen's lap and smiled over at Dom.

"How is Brian? I'm looking forward to seeing him on the weekend before we fly out again." He stroked Owen's arm as he spoke.

"He's good, looking forward to seeing you at Christmas time. Think he needs the break." Dom answered, Vince looked over at him, his eyes narrowing.

Turning back to Owen he decides to speak. "So you're wanting to be on our team for Race Wars? How many of you are there?" He asks as he reaches for a glass of ice water sitting on the table. It's half empty, condensation dripping from it, but it whets his appetite for more and he drains it. Vegh simply passes him the one in front of her and he drinks some more, without acknowledging her deed.

"We three, two of us drive." Owen says. "Myself and Vegh, Carter will be company and negotiations if you have need of someone to do that. You will find none better, I guarantee you."

Raising a brow, Vince hitches a hip and pulls out is phone. He slides it open and thumbs through a contact and presses call. "Hey Bri, got a question. Owen says your ex is a negotiator, he right?" Vince listens to Brian speak. Dom is frowning at him but Vince ignores him.

"Cool man, see you tomorrow night yeah? Cool." Vince says after a pause in which Brian obviously speaks. Ending his call he tosses his phone on the table where Vegh reaches for it immediately. Ignoring her again, Vince looks at Owen and Carter. "Deal. You good with that? He asks Dom as he turns to him.

"I'm good with that V." Dom say as he looks at Owen and Carter. "Remember what I said, you'll have to bring your own motorhome or something. No hotel or even a motel at Race Wars, you have only what you bring with you."

"Do they have food and what not?" Carter asked curiously.

"Yeah, there'll be portable bars and restaurants, we usually bring everything though. Vince got food poisoning one year, Jesse the next and Leon the year after that. Since then we don't even buy water there. It's all about the racing." Dom says and while Owen nods, Carter frowns.

Owen looks up at him and laughs. "No plans until you've seen the place Carter." He says.

"Of course, but it sounds ripe for the picking." Carter says to him as he slides off Owen's lap and onto his own seat.

"It does, but no plans yet okay?" Carter nods at Owen.

"Looks like I might have something to do other than just be your arm candy anyway." He said making Owen laugh.

"Carter Verone, you are no one's arm candy as you well know." Vegh spoke to him and shook her head.

Vince jerked. Carter Verone? Fuck. He glanced ad Dom, but he wasn't surprised. So he'd known. Turning his head back, Vince looked at Owen. "You better be good, we generally rule at Race Wars." He said nothing more and reached for a sandwich sitting on the table, standing as he picked it up, he bit in. "I'm outta here, got shit to do." He nodded at Dom who nodded back and then at the table at large. "Be seeing you soon enough, Merry Christmas." He said and left, walking back through the bungalow and outside.

Leaving the golf cart for Dom, Vince walked along the path. He hitched a ride back with a waiter returning from delivering food and when he was at reception they called a cab. Once he was in it and on his way, he yanked out his phone. Thumbing through, he pressed call and put the phone to his ear.

"You and me need to talk Buster, face-to-face." He paused. "No, today, now." Vince ordered Brian, he gave him the address of a coffee place he frequented and finished with, "Get your ass there now." Ending the call, he gave the address to the cab driver and turned his gaze to the window, his eyes behind his sunglasses narrowed in thought.

##########

When Brian walked in, Vince was already seated with a coffee in front of him. Brian ordered and paid and went to join him. "What's up bro?" He asked as he sat down and grinned. "It's been a while."

It had been awhile. They usually managed to meet up for lunch once a month, they saw each other at the street races and occasionally at the Toretto's. But that was all. Brian hadn't expected that to be the case when he and Roman had moved to Los Angeles. But then he hadn't expected to be shoved into a management role at work either.

"I've managed to get holidays for Race Wars. I can't wait, sounds like it's gonna be a blast." He ventures when Vince simply sits there staring at him.

Shaking his head, Vince sips his coffee and waits until Brian's has been served. "What fucking stupid brain were you thinking with when you hooked up with Carter Verone?" He asked Brian finally. Then he went on as shock filtered quickly across Brian's face before he blanked himself.

"Don't even fucking think about it Brian, what the fuck man? You hate guys like him. And now I find out from Dom, Dom fuck you very much by the way that he's not only an ex, but he and his current are going to be part of our team at Race Wars? What the fuck have you done to my family bro?" Vince's voice didn't rise, he didn't yell. He spoke in a normal tone of voice.

A normal tone of voice tinged by anger. Anger and hurt. "How could you do that do Dom Brian? He's done time, he can't be associating with known people like Carter. Carter has to have government surveillance on him twenty-four seven, tell me I'm wrong?" At the last four words, Vince's voice rises a little.

Shaking his head, Brian drank his own coffee. This was not the meet he was expecting. "You've done time yourself V, what's different about Dom's time?" Brian asked, trying to give himself time to gather his thoughts, marshall an argument.

"Mine was in Juvie, Dom's was in Lompoc, two years Brian, he's done serious time. Not fart-assed time like us. And now he's hanging with Carter Verone? Not only that, Carter Verone and his squeeze are going to be on our fucking racing team. You are fucking selfish and oblivious sometimes you know that Buster?" Vince's voice is weary by the end of it. "If something happens to Dom because of you and your fucking _association_ with Carter Verone, you and me?" Vince points between the two of them, "We're fucking done, clear?" He asks now as he leans forward, brows lowered, eyes narrowed as he stares Brian down.

"Crystal fucking clear V. You got anything else you want to hit me with." Brian's voice is weary too and that more than anything stops any further tirade.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Brian? You don't socialise, you don't call, you don't laugh or joke like you used to on the few occasions I do see you. What the fuck has happened to you?"

"Carter happened." Brian answered without thinking. He looked up into Vince's mercurial eyes. "I fell in love V. And things got bad fast."

Vince remembered how Dom had spoken today, how he'd been over the past little while. He knew he and Brian had started something. Something that had the potential to be wonderful. "You're not done with him?" He can't think of anything else to ask.

"No, I am. But it wasn't easy. He's…easy to love, easy to be around. But he kind of sucks you in and once you're there…its harder to get away." Brian sighed as he drank more coffee. "Not in a bad way or anything. He was never abusive, never kept me or anyone actually against their will. But he just makes your life so fucking easy V, it was so easy to let him manage shit, just to go to work and to race. I kinda liked it being easy for a while."

"I could see that." Vince murmured, and he could. Brian had never had easy. Once he'd gotten used to it, he would have wallowed in it like a pig in mud.

"Yeah, it took me longer to realise his lifestyle wasn't for me because of that, then longer to let it go, still because of that. And I gotta admit, I'm not proud of that. I used him V, I used him because he had feelings and he was generous with material shit. It was wrong, and I was wrong to do it."

"He's a grown-ass man, he coulda' kicked you to the curb anytime. He ain't fucking stupid, I met him for like an hour and the man has a mind like a fucking steel trap. If he'd wanted you gone, you'd have been gone Brian." Vince snapped at him now.

"I know, doesn't make it easier." Brian answered as he finished off his coffee. "Anyway, like you just said, Dom is a groan-ass man, if he wants questionable characters making up his team, that's his decision, and I notice you didn't say you'd vetoed it which I know you could have done, so whatever the fuck your issue is, get over it." He said to Vince laconically as he stood.

Vince's hand yanking on his wrist to pull him back to his seat gets his attention. He waits mute as Vince orders two more coffees. Waits as they're delivered and Vince pays the waitress. Then he sips and waits some more.

"You and Dom, you've got something going, no one else' knows, but I know you both better than anyone else. He's damaged Brian, but he's got a heart the size of the Mojave desert. And you're damaged too, your heart though? You've closed it off to anyone getting inside. You'd done that before you say you fell in love with Carter and I know it Buster. But I can see you're different with Dom so I'm gonna give you some advice." Stopping, Vince drank his coffee and watched Brian drink his.

Brian kept eye contact with him. Waited for Vince to gather his words. "Open your heart Brian, to Dom, to me, to Roman, to everyone. Let Dom in more than anyone else, be patient with him, but most of all?" Vince leaned forward again. "Don't fuck it up, because you've got the chance to gain something few of us ever do." With that Vince stood, "Don't be a stranger at the Toretto's, if you make Mia chase you up, she'll make you regret it." He nodded at Brian and left.

##########

Brian went back to work, showered and changed. He didn't have time to go home after all. The breakfast meeting had gone well. The changes to the club would incorporate more in regard to a sex club. He was looking forward to the work. And that surprised him. He'd never really thought about professional Mastering having a shelf life, but it truly did.

And the owner of the club made no secret of the fact that he wanted Brian for more than Mastering. He'd never told Rome why he'd settled on Los Angeles, but his job offer had been it. He hadn't applied, he'd been headhunted. By the club owner himself.

Shaking his head as he dresses for the night, Brian thinks about Vince's words. He was grateful for them though they were unnecessary. He and Dom had already made decisions that Dom had obviously never told Vince.

He was okay with that, they needed time to see if they really did have anything as Vince seemed to think. Brian expected that they did, but nothing really long-term. He'd never done long-term before. Carter didn't count because they'd played the whole time and he was a monogamist at heart. Carter never had been and never would be. Still though, Brian paused as he thought of Dom and he together, now and in five years time. It was something.

Shaking his head, Brian went to work, the night passed fast, dawn was breaking as he got in his truck and headed to the beach. He surfed himself calm and then went home. Taking his board in to the garage so he could wax it later, he went into the kitchen and paused. Cocking his head he went to the open kitchen window and stared out.

Dom was swimming. Slow, steady strokes that ate up the water, and inhaling deeply, Brian turned and smiled. He'd started coffee. An empty cup was waiting at the coffeepot for him to fill. Taking up the offer, Brian filled it and took it with him to the shower.

When he's halfway through showering, Dom comes in. "Morning." His voice gravelled at Brian through the glass as he smiled at him. He's dripping wet with a towel slung around his neck and he's naked.

"Morning, looking good, want to join me?" Brian asked as he opened the glass door.

"Don't mind if I do." Dom tossed his towel onto the bench and stepped into the steamy shower. After a lingering kiss, he steps back and Brian continues to shower as Dom begins to soap up.

They watch each other as they do so, not speaking but finding comfort together. Getting to know each other in a way.

"Thanks for letting me stay, I know it was a big deal." Dom says as Brian steps out from under the water and he steps into it. Brian tosses a grin over his shoulder as he gets out.

"No big deal man, we're…" He trails off as he looks back and closes the glass. "Something?" He questions as he grabs up a towel and begins to dry himself.

"Yeah, guess something'll do for now." Dom answers as he begins to rinse off.

Heading into the bedroom, Brian begins to dress, casually as he's not working, t-shirt, shorts and flip-flops. He watches as Dom dries off after stepping out, notices he uses the same towel Brian had. It makes Brian smile.

"Had coffee with V yesterday." He mentions as he sits down on the bed, waiting for Dom to finish dressing so they can leave for brunch with Carter and Owen.

"Yeah? Bet he had a mouthful." Dom answers him laconically.

"More than, he spoke more to me yesterday than he has all year." Brian replied drily as he shook his head and smiled. "It's cool, I get it, your his oldest family. Just," He paused and waited until Dom looked at him. "I guess I figured you would have told him about us, what we'd already decided. He was acting like I was going to use you and walk off or something, didn't like that I'd introduced you to Carter." Brian shook his head. He was tired, he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. "Sorry man, my head's not in the game, I'm kind of tired."

He watched Dom finish dressing, looking at him all the while. Watched as came over and stood between Brian's legs, his palm sliding over Brian's cheek, around to cup the back of his neck and tug him forward so his cheek was resting on Dom's abdomen. Breathing in deeply, Brian sighed as Dom stroked his hair, fingers twining through his curls.

"Need a trim." Dom rumbled, Brian both hearing his voice and feeling it under his cheek, the vibrations in his ear as well. It made him smile.

"I need more than a trim, I stopped buzzing it a while ago, but honestly, it annoys the shit out of me." He relaxes more as Dom's hands stroke his hair and shoulders.

"Hmm, I'll do it for you when you get back, before you go back to sleep, I saw your trimmer in the bathroom." Dom murmurs and Brian nods against his stomach. "Let's go, we'll be late. I'll drive yeah?" Dom asked as he stepped back and pulled Brian to his feet.

"Yeah, sounds good." Brian walked out of the bedroom with Dom, they stopped at the hall table for their wallets and keys, then locked the door and headed to Dom's vehicle. "God, I'm glad you're here." Brian sighs as he relaxes against the seat after buckling his seatbelt and closes his eyes.

"Hmm, go to sleep babe. I'll wake you when we're there." Dom said softly to him as he reversed out of the drive.

##########

Brian shook himself awake as he and Dom left the car and Dom got into a golf cart. He shrugged at the hotel, "Should have known they couldn't stay anywhere normal."

"Normal is overrated, but I'm also thinking that this is normal for Carter, so it's all good." Dom answered him.

"True enough." Brian sat back and kept his sunglasses firmly in place.

Carter greeted him with a hug that Brian returned as did Owen. They sit outside by the pool and Brian sits with his back to the pool so the sun isn't in his face. They all eat comfortably which actually surprised him though it shouldn't after last weekend. He lets the conversation flow around him and it's only Owen mentioning Vince that brought his attention back.

"Vegh liked your Vince, she went on the prowl for him last night, did she find him by any chance?" Owen asked Dom making Brian look over.

"Who is Vegh?" He asked the three of them.

"Owen's second and a new driver for Race Wars." Dom answered him as he looked over. "You back with us?" He asked Brian seriously, not joking but letting him know he'd been aware Brian's brain had been elsewhere.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're not working its all good." Carter agreed and Brian smiled as he settled back down after filling a bowl with some fruit. He nibbled on it as Race Wars discussion went on around him. It was in late July, he was looking forward to it. He nodded when Carter asked him if he wanted to stay with he and Owen in the motorhome they were going to take. Dom nodded when they asked him if he'd be staying with Brian and Brian looked over at him.

His attention was caught by their reflections in the glass windows and door leading back to Carter and Owen's bungalow. He looked at them. Polar opposites physically, but…together. Not physically affectionate as such, but still together. He watched Dom's reflection as he took a drink of his juice, watched Carter and Owen's hands slide over each other, a hand on a thigh, a shoulder.

Their obvious physical intimacy was not mirrored with Brian and Dom and truthfully they didn't know each other well enough to be like that. And he and Carter had never been like that he realised, but he wanted that now. Needed that now. With Dom. No one else.

Vince was wrong, Brian thought as he sat up in his chair. He wasn't going to hurt Dom, if Dom wasn't feeling the way he was then he was the one who was going to be hurt. Shaking his thoughts off, Brian re-entered the conversation but his mind wasn't quite on it as he made plans of his own.

When they arrive back at Brian's home, he is exhausted. "Sorry Dom, work turned a little crazy, the owner of the club is looking to renovate and change the way it works, we had a meeting about it and it's all a little up in the air. Then he pulled me in and told me that the current manager isn't coming back and offered me the position."

"That's cool, congratulations Bri, will you still get to Master? I know people on the floor miss you a lot." Dom answered as they walked in and he followed Brian straight back to his bedroom.

"Yeah, not as much, I said I didn't want to stop that and he said he didn't want me to. But it'll be good to separate out the dance club from the sex club I gotta say. It's hell with people trying to always go from one to the other without being a proper member." Brian sighs as he strips down and sits on the bed, falling back to lie down on his bed, legs still resting on the floor.

He lets himself drift a little as he listens to Dom moving around the room, the rustle of clothes telling him Dom is stripping down as well. He is tired, his cock is at half-mast but Brian doesn't think he has the energy to do anything about it at the moment. And he was just enjoying being with Dom anyway.

He inhales when he feels Dom's warm palms come to rest on his knees and gently push his legs apart. Opening his eyes he sees Dom kneeling between his legs now, palms just resting on his knees. "You gonna blow me?" He asks curiously. "My turn isn't it?"

Grinning Dom nodded. "Yeah, you'll owe me, but I think you need this Bri, just relax." With that Dom stroked his hands up Brian's legs, calluses causing friction on his skin, ruffling the hairs on his legs, stroking his arousal. Brian let himself go and moaned in acquiescence.

Reaching back, Brian pulled a pillow forward and propped his head up so he could watch Dom taking him in. He both saw and felt Dom's breath, his tongue lapping around the head of his cock, watched his spit drip out of his mouth and down the head of his cock, saw his mouth purse as he blew softly over Brian's balls, making the fine hairs there twitch and the skin draw up in response.

Brian watched as Dom looked over his body, up into his eyes. He watched as Dom smiled at him and he smiled back. He watched as Dom opened his mouth and sucked him down, his mouth warm and wet around his cock, welcoming him, worshipping him. Moistness gathered in Brian's eyes and he blinked it away, wanting to focus on the man kneeling at his feet.

Subservient and submissive in pose though not in nature. He watched as his cock disappeared into Dom's mouth, swallowed down and cherished. He saw and felt Dom's hands move up his abdomen, over his chest and scratch across his nipples. Arching his back a little, Brian found himself pushing into the touch, welcoming Dom's light torture of them.

Then, Dom pulled back, leaving his cock quivering and glistening in the low ambient light of the room as he licked down further, breathing over Brian's balls, before finally taking them in and sucking on them, rolling them around his mouth making Brian moan and his hips arch off the bed this time, his cock seeking friction, something to touch, rub against in order to come.

Silence ensued though. Brian not breaking Dom's spell as he just watched and felt himself get taking apart without any reciprocation. He let Dom push his legs apart until he was spread wide open, could even feel the cool air-conditioned draught waft across his pulsing hole. He wanted, he needed something in him to help him come.

And he knew Dom knew that, he waited, knowing Dom had a plan that he'd execute and knowing that it would be worth his passivity. Dom wasn't a dominating person by nature, Brian was realising he topped by necessity more than anything. He loved to give, to serve. To submit. But Dom himself had to realise that. Brian was patient. He could wait for that realisation to occur. Because he knew it would. That was how they were with each other, they completed each other.

Dom would submit to him by choice, when he was ready and no sooner. And Brian was okay with that because he wasn't a Dominant by nature, dominant yes, a Dominant no. Mastering was a career choice he'd made with deliberation and he was good at it. But it was his profession, not his vocation.

"Hey Bri, come back to me, do you want me to stop?" Dom asked him quietly as he stopped and rested his forearms on Brian's thighs, palms splayed across his hips.

"Yeah Dom, I'm here. Sorry. Just…growing pains." Brian felt stupid saying that but he had a feeling Dom would get it. And he did.

A smile graced his craggy face. "Yeah? Me too. Ever since our first time together." He shook his head. "We're a pair."

"We are, now suck my cock boy." Brian tried for levity, sincerely hoped it worked, especially using the word boy. It did work, Dom shook his head and quick as a snake his fingers slid up to pinch Brian's nipples firmly making him jerk. "Hey!" He exclaimed even as Dom opened his mouth and took him in again.

"Fuck." He muttered as he felt the firm suction this time along with the rough, rasping tongue begin to work him over. "Yes, make me come." He muttered now as he pushed his hips up only to have them held in place by Dom's strong arms.

Rolling his eyes, Brian closed them and let himself feel Dom, experience Dom. Warmth, wetness, heat, a little sting from those sharp teeth, all followed by strokes of his tongue, soothing wherever it touched.

A cool finger circled Brian's entrance and he pushed out, letting it slide in without resistance. He feels Dom's finger twisting, pushes down on it even as he feels it nudge his prostate. Stars explode behind his eyes. "Three Dom, need it or you."

Begging is not something Brian does, is not something he's ever felt the need to do. But need and Dom go hand in hand. Pushing down and opening himself on Dom's finger, Brian begs again. "Please Dom."

"Want to suck you off Bri." Dom pulls back, saliva dripping from his lips as he looks up at Brian.

"I want to go to sleep with you inside me." Brian answers Dom back. The words, bald and blunt stop Dom in his tracks.

Brian watches a shine overtake Dom's eyes and knows it's overtaken his own as well. A jerky nod is his only answer as Dom's hands move away and Brian hears the lube bottle pump again. Then, Dom's heated prick is at his hole, the lube already warmed by his body heat.

Looking down, Dom pauses and looks back up at him. "Open for me." He orders, his voice nothing more than a rasp in Brian's ears.

"Watch." Brian orders Dom in response.

Dom looks down, obeying Brian's order. Brian waits a few seconds and then pushes and bears down, opening his entrance for Dom's cock. A growl answers him and he feels an immediate stretch as Dom pushes inside, not stopping or pausing until he has filled Brian completely.

Then, he stops and looks up at Brian. "No one else has ever filled you before?" He asked quietly, seeking re-confirmation of what they'd already said to each other. His vulnerability laid bare for Brian to see.

Heart turning over in his chest, Brian shakes his head. "Never." He answered as he worked his muscles, making them love on Dom's cock as he pulsed inside Brian's channel.

"No touching your cock Bri, you come from me being inside you or not at all since you said you wanted this."

"Oh you mean fucker." Brian moaned as Dom pulled out and snapped his hips back in quickly after he spoke.

"Baby, you haven't seen mean yet, but I can oblige…" Dom trailed off with a feral smile making Brian shiver in delight.

"Back at you sexy." He his words were husky as he concentrated on Dom's cock inside him. Felt it as he clenched on it, worked it toward an orgasm.

Suddenly, Brian stilled as Dom spoke. "Look at me Bri." Looking up at Dom, Brian saw his own feeling reflected back at him. "Let me do this for you, I know you need it yeah?" Dom questioned him quietly, palms resting lightly on his hips.

Pursing his lips, Brian bit his lip and then nodded once. Dom's blinding smile was worth it. Brian saw a hand disappear and then heard the faint pump of the lube bottle. But Dom doesn't bring his hand back and take his cock in hand.

Instead, Brian feels a finger at his entrance again. Pushing inside along with Dom's dock, spreading him further. "Oh fuck…" He trailed off, not moving, but bearing down, allowing that long middle finger to slide inside him too.

"You're gonna…" Trailing off again, Brian jerked as Dom angled his finger to nudge over his prostate again.

A wicked chuckle answered him as Dom began to nudge his cock in and out of Brian's hole. All the while, his middle finger stayed pressed up against Brian's prostate, massaging it, flicking it and just sometimes gliding over it with the softest, whisper-like touch. A butterfly kiss almost.

Feeling his orgasm begin to well up, crawling up his body, from his toes and down from his head, overflowing from his heart, culminating in his cock, Brian's come spat from him in great pulsing waves, each pulse accompanied by a jerk of his body as if his come was literally being pulled from him, forced from him against his will.

His heart shattering, Brian let Dom control him, pull his orgasm from him, break him down until he was nothing but shattered pieces, pieces that when put back together would never be the same again.

His heart was no longer his own. Would never be his own again.


	6. Chapter 6

Dom stood out on his front porch. Christmas Day. Well, Christmas evening. It had been a good day, full of fun and laughter, too much food, a little too much alcohol. Engaged, his sister was engaged. Shaking his head, he meandered down the porch to sit on a chair, propping his ugg-booted feet up on the railing as he'd never been able to when his parents were alive.

Winter had hit yesterday. It was unseasonably cold for Los Angeles, but he kind of liked it. Had never had a problem with the cold though he preferred a dry desert heat. He was looking forward to Race Wars next year.

He missed Brian though. Granted their relationship, their togetherness maybe was kind of new, but it had been coming for a long time. They both knew that. And Dom knew that next Christmas they'd be together, here or somewhere else. Opening his phone that he'd brought out with him deliberately, he brought up Bri's contact details and texted him.

They'd already texted several times today and they'd text again in bed, but he missed Bri and he wanted to let him know.  _'I miss you, wish we were together'_ it's a simple text, tells Bri that he misses him and wishes they were together. All true.

Focused on his phone, hoping Brian will answer him back immediately, Dom pays no attention to the vehicle pulling into his driveway, his view blocked by the hedge. Hearing a car door slam close by though, he looks up. A text distracts him. Looking down he reads _'knock knock'_ at the same time he hears booted feet on his steps.

Looking up, he sees a duffle land on his porch, then legs hit his top step and he watches silently as Brian moves to the front door, not looking around, watching his phone even as he raises an arm to knock.

"Don't." Dom says in a choked voice.

Jerking around, Brian's eyes catch his and he moves down the porch to where Dom is sitting in the dark. Without speaking, he tosses his phone on the table and his legs open, straddling Dom's as he sits down in his lap, his fingers sliding around Dom's neck and yanking him in close.

The kiss is voracious, all-encompassing and totally Brian. Brian eats his mouth as if it's going to be his last meal. Dom moans needfully as he lets Brian control the kiss. He almost wishes he had long hair so Brian could pull on it to anchor him more.

Pulling back, Brian looks down at him silently, his eyes roving darkly over Dom's face. "I missed you too. Carter sent me home in his jet I missed you so much. Take me upstairs and fuck me in your bed Dominic, make me yours in your home too. Make me moan so loud everyone knows that we belong to each other."

Brian's words cause Dom's already aching cock to tighten like a bow-string in his sweats. Surging up, Dom holds Brian to him, his long legs wrapping tightly around Dom's waist, crossing over his ass as he walks down the porch. Brian reaches for the screen door and pulls on it as Dom lets go of Brian with one hand and pushes the front door open.

"Jesse," He growls as Jesse stops and stares at he and Brian in shock. "Grab Bri's duffle and put it outside my door." He orders as Brian attacks his neck now, biting down harshly and wringing a moan from his throat as he moves to the stairs.

A dirty chuckle against his throat makes him shiver in anticipation. "Guess you still haven't told anyone else about us then?" Brian whispers the question against his throat as he licks Dom, his mouth opening and sucking lightly making Dom fumble as he pushed open his bedroom door.

"Only Mia. Figured when you said you were ready we would, guess that's now." Dom groaned as Brian slid down him like a snake and folded himself gracefully on his knees before he pulled Dom's sweatpants down and took his cock into his mouth. "Bri, yes." Dom trailed off as he moaned as Brian sucked him down, his tongue working over his cock as he did so,

He didn't flinch as Brian cupped him, his palm slightly cool on his balls. Didn't flinch as Brian's long middle finger nudged over his perineum and rested on his hole. Dom was slowly getting used to Brian's touches.

Hearing a faint thud on his door, Dom vaguely realises Jesse has deposited Brian's duffle outside the door. It brings him back to the present and he nudges Brian away, ignoring his wet pouting lips.

Opening the door, he drags in the duffle and then grabs Brian's shirt, pulling him to his feet. Shoving him roughly toward the bed, Dom grins when Brian sprawls on it with a slight oomph sound. Reaching back he hauls his t-shirt off over his head and then pushes his sweatpants down and off and steps out of his uggs as he walks forward to kneel over Brian.

Going to kiss Brian, Dom stops and pulls back, hovering with a frown. Brian's face is caught by something behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Dom swallows as he realises what Dom is looking at. Him, more specifically his ass as its spread and open, facing his mirror as he spreads himself over Brian on his hands and knees.

Knees wide, back arched and ass presented, Brian was staring with a look of longing. He wanted his ass. Brian wanted to fuck his ass. His look of longing as he stared at Dom, his ass, his cleft, his hole, exposed to Brian's eyes by his pose. Brian wanted to fuck him.

Instead of freaking Dom out as it normally would, instead of leaving as he normally would, Dom felt… Aroused… Wanton… Needy… He felt anticipation, he realised. He felt arousal and desire at the thought of Brian fucking him.

Then, his thoughts scatter like leaves on the wind as Brian looks up at him and smiles. His eyes twinkling in the lights that Dom has left on. Arching his body, Brian rubs shamelessly over Dom's naked skin, rekindling his need to fuck Brian as he told him outside the house.

Reaching for Brian's jeans, Dom unbuttoned and unzipped him, dragging them down with his briefs, stopping briefly to unlace and pull off Brian's boots, he then took off the jeans and underwear, leaving them in a messy heap at the foot of the bed. Brian sat up and divested himself of his shirts.

Lying back down, naked and aroused, he reached back, hand hooking around the lube that Dom left on the bedside table just as Brian did at home. Reaching for it, Dom takes it and pumps, sliding the viscous fluid around his fingers he presses three of them straight to Brian's hole and pushes inside easily. Too easily.

Looking up in surprise, he sees Brian flush. "Prepped myself on the plane." He says, his face glowing a dull red.

Leaning up again, resting on one hand, Dom swoops in and kisses Brian. When he pulls away, he sees Brian's eyes drift over his shoulder, watching his ass in the mirror again. And suddenly, Dom wants to give Brian something, something of him. He just doesn't know what because he knows he's not up for being fucked. May never be up for being fucked again.

Still, there has to be something he can do. Thinking, Dom pushes his fingers in and out of Brian, slowing the pace down. He opens his mouth and sucks Brian down slowly even as he tries to think what he could do. Shifting on the bed, Dom widens his knees, exposing his hole more to Brian's gaze. He flicks a glance up and sees his eyes widen slightly and flit down to catch Dom's.

Pulling away briefly, Dom speaks. "Look at it, I want you to." He knows that Brian is too far away to see the surgical scars from where he'd been torn and stitched back up. But, he can see Dom's darker skin there certainly. Until tonight, Dom had never expected another lover to see him there again. Bare and vulnerable, scarred.

Watching Brian watch his hole, Dom burned in a way he never had before. He burned to feel Brian's cock inside his channel, filling him, stretching him and stroking him from the inside out. And like a laser cutting through his rape and degradation from prison, Brian's love, the love Dom saw shining from his very pores, poured over his wounds, not healing them completely, but making sure they'd never reopen again as long as he was around.

Moving quickly now, Dom pulled off Brian and yanked on his legs, spreading them wider as he moved between them. Pulling Brian up to him, he guided his cock to Brian's swollen entrance and pushed inside.

"Bri!" Dom gasped as he felt Brian's warm heat welcome him. "Feel so good." He continued on as he bottomed out inside Brian's body.

"Yes, you do. Missed you." Brian said again as he reached up and grabbed hold of Dom's shoulders, using them to pull himself up so he was straddling Dom's spread knees. Sitting back, Dom's arms wound around Brian's waist, pulling him tightly forward. Brian's cock sandwiched between them and Dom felt his pre-come sliding over his abdomen.

"Touch yourself for me Bri, let me see you come." Dom spoke to him hoarsely as he rotated his hips and fucked up into Brian's warmth. "Hard and fast for me babe." He says now as he pulls on Brian's waist as he fucks up, making Brian bottom out on the base of his cock harshly and wringing a loud moan of sheer pleasure from him.

"Fuck, yes!" Brian exclaimed as he jerked his own hips on Dom, riding him like he danced, all lithe sexual moves. It was Dom's turn to moan when he felt his cock squeezed by Brian's channel. Kneeling up, Dom lurched forward on the bed so he was at the headboard. Bracing one hand on it, he used it for leverage and fucked into Brian hard and fast, desperate now to make Brian come, to come himself.

"Too long without you." He muttered as he leaned forward over Brian, his mouth on Brian's neck as he breathed desperately. He drew back when he heard a thump and saw Brian had braced his opposite hand on the headboard as well, one hand on his cock, the other back on the headboard, helping to brace himself as Dom did for the fury of their mating.

"Mine." Brian suddenly said, strong and clear in the room, his blue eyes glowing in the light as he reared back and his arm muscles writhed as he held himself still with one hand, the other working feverishly to make himself come.

"Yours." Dom agreed in his gravel voice as he gave up and just rutted into Brian's heated furnace as it rippled and clenched down on him the closer Brian got to orgasm. "Always." He finished deciding to go for broke.

"Yes." Brian agreed as he flowed forward, his long neck arching forward and his mouth opening wantonly over Dom's as he kissed him as he had outside, marking him for eternity. Ruining him for anyone else.

Then his mouth licked down the side of Dom's neck and before Dom realised what he was doing, he heard the word mine whispered against the side of his neck and just as Brian's cock burst a stream of scalding come up and out, Brian's mouth opened and he began to suck and bite violently on the side of Dom's neck.

Feeling himself taken over, dominated by Brian as he never had before, Dom found his own balls drawing up and emptying into Brian's channel, he felt himself fucking his own come as he kept thrusting though his mind-blowing orgasm, over and over, even as he felt himself softening, he couldn't stop.

Continuing to move, Dom kept fucking Brian, letting his head fall back as Brian moved his mouth down and bit harshly on Dom's nipple, teeth scraping it repeatedly as his ass kept working Dom's cock, stopping him from going fully soft and actually beginning to get him hard again.

Dom batted Brian's hand away from his own cock and began to work it himself, hard and fast jerks, deliberately thumbing the slit a little rough, just as Brian liked it. Pushing for him to get hard again, just like Brian was with Dom himself. Stopping him from getting fully soft. Getting him worked up again.

"If you had a ring here, I'd ride you so fucking hard, never give you a moment's peace." Dom let his head fall back as Brian returned to his neck and kept gnawing at him, he could feel his skin, hot and raw as Brian's stubble scraped over it painfully. Whoever said blondes had softer hair was a fucking twat, Brian had the roughest stubble it had been his pleasure to feel.

"Yeah? I'm thinking I need to get you done, nips at least, you're so sensitive, while they were healing you'd be walking around with a constant hard on, touching them and shit. You wouldn't be able to help yourself." Brian answered him back as he pulled away finally. Looking at Dom with heavy-lidded eyes as he lazily thrust into his hand he grinned. "I will if you will." Raising a brow, Brian cocked his head in challenge.

Letting himself arch back now, knees still spread, Dom began to fuck up into Brian's hole, slow and steady, just like he jacked him. "Nipples for me and cock for you?" He questioned a little breathlessly. "I could do that, long as you come with me." He finishes.

"Of course, we'll get it done at the club. I'll get the piercer in special, no biggie." Brian agrees as he braces both hands back on the headboard now. "You ready to be ridden hard and put away wet?" He asked slyly as he settles down on Dom's cock snugly.

Tilting his head to the side, Dom eyes Brian's long lean and tanned body. Letting a grin crawl suggestively across his face he falls back, resting both palms flat on the bed behind him as he pushes his now hardened cock further up inside Brian making him groan and rotate his hips on Dom.

"Bring it buster." He says calling Brian by Vince's nickname for him. His grin widens as he sees Brian's eyes narrow at him.

"Buster?" He questions Dom as he begins to draw himself up on Dom's sock. They both looked down at where they were joined together at the obscenely wet slurping sound they made when Brian moved.

Dom can feel his cock jerk as he watches it appear, slick and wet with lube, his own come and Brian. "Beautiful." He whispers as he sees himself appear. Looking up he sees Brian looking down at where they're joined as well.

"Beautiful." He agreed in a choked whisper. Letting himself slip down again, Dom moans as he sees himself being taken back into Brian again.

Watching himself appear and disappear into Brian's body, Dom knew again he wanted to be in Brian's place, he wanted to watch as Brian sank his hot, hard cock into him, wanted to feel and see himself stretching around Brian as he'd never truly stretched around another cock in pleasure before.

"You'd make it good for me Bri?" He looked up suddenly, knowing, but needing reassurance.

"I'll make everything good for you Dom." Brian answered him simply as he began to move faster, his arms and shoulders flexing sinfully as he thrust himself up and down on Dom's cock, his own bouncing and jerking in arousal all over again.

"Don't come, let me suck you off." Dom says desperately to Brian as the germ of an idea comes to him. Feeling his eyes cross in pleasure, he hopes he can pull it off.

"Jesus, say that as you're fucking me and expect me not to come? Dude." Brian nearly whines at him, somehow, despite their declarations and their intimate fucking Brian still manages to make him laugh.

Merely snorting a little, Dom goes back to watching his cock as it appears and disappears into Brian. Looking up at him again, he moves one hand to where they're joined, resting back on one arm now as his blunt fingers scrape up lube and come from his first orgasm. Looking carefully at Brian he rests his index finger at the base of his cock.

"Tell me if this is too much." He says as he pushes his finger into Brian alongside his cock when Brian sinks down on him again.

"Fuck! More!" Brian says as he sinks down on Dom's cock and stays there as Dom slowly pushes his middle and index fingers into him, sliding them alongside his own cock. "Fuck!" Brian moaned the word this time, long and filthy, his voice echoing in the room, making Dom vaguely become aware of movement in the hallway.

He blocks it all out as his fingers are held to his cock as Brian clenches his walls down on his fingers and cock. He can feel the muscles fluttering moistly against him and he moans himself, a graveled broken sound with no coherence to it at all.

It is enough that Brian understands him, words are not necessary. Dom feels his skin, sensitized and sweating but cool to the touch, he is trembling in pleasure as he feels his second orgasm gather. Looking at Brian, Dom watches himself be watched as his orgasm flows through him, releasing from the base of his spine and bolting downwards to curl his toes and up, where if he had hair, it would be standing on end.

He empties himself into his soul mate, again his sounds wordless and incoherent. Eventually he stops moving, wrecked in more ways than he can count, by his two close orgasms, Brian being here in his home and them making love with family around and hearing them. And with his decision.

Pulling out slowly, Dom moans as he sees himself fall from Brian's warmth. He didn't want to leave. Keeping his fingers inside though, he hooks them up and uses them to pull Brian down, so he is lying on the bed. Grinning now as he caught his breath, Dom looked his Brian over, flushed sweaty skin, lazy, curious eyes.

He spread his fingers a little as he knelt up again and taking a breath, he moved around on the bed and straddled Brian, facing away. A position he'd never held before. Letting his breath out slowly, Dom bent forward and arched his ass, posing it for Brian.

Spread becomingly over Brian's face, so Brian can see him, his most secret and vulnerable place, scars and all as he sucks him off. From the sharp breath Brian takes, Dom knows he is looking up at him.

He waits, but Brian doesn't speak, merely breathes and his hands move slowly up the back of Dom's thighs, palms warm on his smooth, hairless skin that he'd had waxed the week before Christmas. "So smooth, I keep forgetting to ask why you get it all waxed." Brian murmurs to him as his palms come up to rest on Dom's ass cheeks.

There is no question about the scars, which Brian has to be able to see now. Nothing that would put Dom off, make him uncomfortable. Just acceptance of what he's decided to do, how he's decided to show this part of himself to Brian when he never had before.

And then he feels Brian breathing between his legs, a little fast, a little erratic and a lot uncertain. That more than anything tells Dom that he is just as affected by what Dom has chosen to do for him as Dom himself. It is what he needs.

Bending down, Dom laps at Brian's cock, his two fingers inside beginning to slip and slide around each other, touching Brian's silky walls, gliding over his prostate teasingly. Brian's hips fuck up into him and Dom hears a begging moan as he does so. Pulling back, he goes to licking the head of Brian's cock as if he were licking an ice-cream cone on a hot summer's day. Savouring it like one too, Brian is all heated fluid and hot, salty taste on his tongue as Dom swallows his pre-come.

Pausing for a few seconds, Dom feels Brian's palms on his ass start to rub, not touching his crease, his hole, just rubbing over the meatiest part of his ass cheeks. Soothing him as only he can, Dom realises. Swallowing, and forcing down his nerves, Dom bends his head back down over Brian's cock.

Nudging him with his nose, he slides its warm, slick hardness over his face, chuckling a little as his evening stubble scrapes Brian's sensitive skin teasingly. His chuckle turns to a laugh when Brian pushes his hips up, trying to push his cock into Dom's mouth.

Seceding to Brian's obvious desire, Dom opens his mouth and takes him in. Salty bitterness explodes on his tongue and he licks and sucks, moaning himself now as he pulls Brian's hardness to the back of his throat and beyond, deep-throating him before slowly pulling off, sucking warmly as he does so.

"Fuck, Dom." Brian murmurs in a husky voice. "Gonna kill me man." He continues, his palms still roving lovingly over the meat of Dom's ass cheeks.

"Nah, you can take it O'Connor, you got balls." Dom found himself replying as he pulled back and began to work Brian over, he wanted to make Brian melt in pleasure, he wanted to make him writhe, sweat and forget his own name from the pleasure that he, Dominic Toretto gave him.

"Ha, so glad you noticed, it's not like you're paying them any attention." Brian's slight sarcasm came through loud and clear, making Dom both smile and raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I could always leave you to your own…devices." Dom takes a few seconds to decide on the word that best fits.

"Oh, someone's found my toys, what's the matter baby, you jealous?" A light slap accompanies Brian's words.

It brings Dom back to earth with a thud, his pleasure dissipating. He stops for a few seconds, long enough for Brian to notice.

But Dom growls and stops his movement when he goes to wriggle out from under Dom's body still spread out over him. "No. I got this." He says in a firm voice.

And so ignoring his nerves threatening to shatter, Dom leans back down and engulfs Brian in his wet mouth. He licks and sucks on Brian's cock, nursing at it almost like it was a teat, Brian's hands grip Dom's ass cheeks and dig in, his finger's scraping harshly over his skin, making Dom flinch.

Immediately tamping down on the flight response, Dom deliberately widens his knees, dropping down close to Brian's face just a little bit more as he fingers Brian's hole, fingers beginning to push in and out. It is his turn to writhe when one of Brian's hands slide over his skin, nail scraping his hole before it pinches his perineum before cupping his balls and then gripping his cock and beginning to stroke it.

Returning to the beautiful cock in his face, Dom sucks on it, flicking his tongue along the underside as his fingers in Brian's ass set up a rhythm. Gliding them over Brian's sweet spot, Dom see's Brian's legs moving restlessly, his moans are more frequent as he begins to push up into Dom's mouth, chasing his orgasm.

Allowing Brian to control his thrusts, Dom gives him free rein, spit dripping out of his mouth along with Brian's pre-come, making a mess as it drips down onto Brian. Closing his eyes against his own pleasure as Brian begins to ride the tip of his cock with his thumb nail, Dom swallows around Brian's cock. And he swallows again as Brian's bittersweet taste explodes in his mouth.

Sucking, licking and swallowing Dom cleans Brian up, little licks and flicks of his tongue making Brian flinch as his skins sensitivity ratchets up. Ignoring him, Dom continues to lap at Brian, swallowing everything he takes up until Brian is quivering in clean, pained pleasure.

Slowing pulling his fingers out of Brian's ass, Dom sucks them clean too and promptly lowers his head to Brian's hole, biting at the swollen flesh, sucking on it to pull his own taste back out, spiced by the wonderful musk that is Brian as well.

"Fuck." Brian mutters as his legs spread even more for Dom. He looks at the body straddling him and wants nothing more than to lean up and bite and smack the shit out of Dom's luscious ass hovering over him. But he won't. He knows Dom has taken a huge step tonight, he loves him more for it. And so he'll go at Dom's pace.

"Want to take you home and wake-up with you in the morning." He says to Dom after clearing his throat several times to find his voice.

Pulling off, Dom kneels up and then turns around making Brian pout a little at losing what was now his most favourite view in the world. Cars be damned. Dom's ass had any car beat.

"Yeah?" Dom's voice is hoarse, a little husk on top of his normal gravel for the abuse he's just heaped on it. Brian is by no means small.

"Yeah, you want to?" Brian draws himself up, preparing for no. When Dom answers in the affirmative, he realises he needs to get used to Dom wanting to be with him. "Cool." He says now as he moves to the side of the bed. He watches at Dom moves up and off the bed before standing himself.

They dress silently and Brian sits down to lace his boots as Dom takes out a duffle and packs it before adding toiletries. Then they take up Brian's duffle and head out the door. Downstairs, Dom surprises Brian by heading to the kitchen. "Leftovers." He says one word and Brian follows him.

He sits when ordered to and watches as Dom begins to pack half of all the leftovers in the overflowing fridge, then he grabs two six-packs of Corona. Hitching a brow at Brian he asks. "Wine too?" Brian ponders for a second before he nods. He stands and grabs both duffle's, putting the straps over his shoulders, then he takes up the Corona's and two bottles of wine that Dom put on the table as well.

As Dom packs the containers he'd filled, Mia walked into the kitchen. "What? You don't like the company?" She asks sarcastically as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Company's great, but I want my bed and I want my man in my bed." Brian answers her promptly before Dom can.

"Huh." Dom paused as he watched Mia watch Brian who looked straight back at her. "You hurt him and I'll end you Brian O'Connor." She says now with a grin that is wiped off her face with Brian's answer.

"You hurt my brother in any way and I'll tie you to the steering wheel of a car and set your ass on fire. He talks a lot, you gotta listen to what he doesn't actually say to know what he needs. You don't get that you give his ring back now." He speaks plainly, truthfully and Mia purses her lips as she looks at him. "Copacetic?" Brian asks her after several silent, staring moments.

"Yeah, he owns you now." She says to him of Dom.

Brian just smiles, a private smile that only Dom knows the meaning of. "His ass is mine too." He says as he hefts the alcohol and strides out of the house.

Dom busses a kiss over Mia's cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow for my car, you and Roman have a fantastic first night as an engaged couple." He strides after the fey piece of ass he owns and wonders about putting some sort of sign on said ass to make it known that it is actually his.

##########

At Brian's house, Dom unpacks the leftovers and puts them along with the beer in the fridge as Brian unpacks his duffle and starts a load of wash. They move down the hall and into the bedroom, then bathroom all without having spoken a word.

Their shower is slow and lazy. Intimate as they wash each other and clean their teeth together. When they're lying in bed, side by side on their backs, Dom clears his throat and speaks.

"So, you know how I love you right?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, same goes. But yeah." Brian turns his head to look at Dom's profile as he resolutely looks at the ceiling.

"Well, I have issues with being fucked, you know I do. How come you've never asked about them?" he turns his head now, to look back at Brian.

Shrugging, Brian reached for one of Dom's clenched fists. "I figured when or if you were ever ready, you'd tell me. I'm not pushing. Ultimately it's your business Dom, whether you share that with me is up to you. Would I like you to? Absolutely, but it's still your choice. Always."

"Okay, then. I'll tell you. But before I do I need to let you know something." Dom stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he opened them and looked at Brian again. "I want you to fuck me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Now?" Brian asks in shock.

Laughing loudly Dom shook his head. "Nah, don't think I'll be up for it for a bit after I tell you my shit, but I do want it." He paused before continuing. "I guess that's the point I'm trying to make."

He watched Brian nod thoughtfully. "I guess I could just…" He trailed off and frowned a little. "Maybe work you up to it, play a little with your ass and stuff, make you feel good, make you want it and then when you're ready, and only then," He looked over at Dom with a stern look, what Dom thought of as his _'Master Bitchface Brian'_ look, "Will I fuck you." He raised a brow as he finished and looked at Dom.

"Sounds good, lets sleep, been a long day." Dom yawned and cracked his neck.

"That it has." Brian agreed contentedly as he rolled into Dom and snaked a leg over Dom's thighs.

They drift to sleep together, legs entangled. Neither of them mention the new duffle bag of Dom's clothes that has made its way over tonight adding to the current duffle bag Dom has brought over during the past month they'd truly decided they were together.

##########

The next morning Dom wakes before Brian, sitting up, he looked back down at Brian. He still looked tired. Smiling at him for coming back early because he missed Dom as well, Dom slid to the side of the bed and stood up. He used the bathroom to relieve himself and clean his teeth again before he stripped down and tossed a towel around his waist.

He'd gotten used to doing his laps naked as Brian did them. The backyard was so private it wasn't an issue at all. Swimming slowly and methodically, Dom thought about not what, but how to tell Brian what had happened to him. It wasn't something he was looking forward to, he didn't want Brian's view of him to change. But he also wasn't stupid enough to think Brian hadn't realised he'd suffered some kind of trauma.

Dom's flinches, jerks and idiosyncrasies alone or together were all red flags. And Brian had registered each and every one. Dom still wasn't sure how Brian could be Brian, a professional Master and still submit. It was both the scariest and most beautifully strong thing he'd ever seen. There was nothing more beautiful to Dom than Brian in the throes of passion when he was fucking him.

By the same turn, Brian Mastering on stage or at the club was powerfully sexy. Dom felt his ass channel clench and spasm at the thought of Brian mastering him. Using him, tearing him down until he was nothing and putting him back together. Better. Whole.

Not being a stupid man, Dom knew his early experiences weren't right, his forays into the world of Bondage, Domination, Sadism, Masochism or BDSM as everyone called it these days – and did they actually know what the words meant? Mentally shaking away his wandering thoughts, Dom decided as he finished his laps to just tell Brian everything, from beginning to end.

Sighing as he finished his laps, he floated on his back for some time as he thought about what words he'd use. Eventually deciding that something like this was too much, he let himself sink for a second before he stood and waded to the steps and walked up them. Grabbing his towel, he hitched it and walked back inside and through to the bathroom.

Showering himself and drying off, he dresses in a pair of sweatpants and his uggs again, along with a t-shirt. It was a cool day still and he was still a little chilled after his swim despite his shower. In the kitchen, Dom decides to ignore the leftovers and make some pancakes and cook up some bacon as well.

With the batter made and the first lot of bacon sizzling, Dom begins to make the pancakes. He's humming along quietly with the music he'd started when he cocks his head. The shower was running. Checking the coffee is nearly ready, he puts a cup down by the coffee maker and pours a second glass of juice and tops up his own.

When Brian comes in he's just putting on the second lot of bacon and flipping some pancakes. "Not swimming today?" Dom asks him as Brian mutters a still-sleepy good morning and pours his coffee after kissing the back of Dom's neck quickly.

"Later, I think." Brian answers as he sits at the table. "So are you moving in now or later?" He asks baldly.

Smiling Dom takes a sip of his juice. "Whatever you want, whenever you want." He watches as Brian grins.

"I want it all and I want it now."

Dom laughs. "Cheesy song lyrics first thing, you're on a roll Bri." They laugh together and Brian waits quietly as Dom finishes cooking. They've discovered they both cook, but they don't like each other interfering in the kitchen so they don't cook together.

Sitting down, Dom begins to eat as Brian digs in too. When they've finished eating, Dom tops off Brian's coffee and his own juice and then cocks his head. "Sit outside while I tell you?" Raising an eyebrow, Brian nods and gets up.

They settle in the banana lounges by the pool and silence settles over them. It's still a somewhat quiet day in their neighbourhood. "I knew I was into guys early. My parents were okay with it. When I was in high school I fooled around with this guy, we kind of played at uh…. We played at bondage and stuff I guess would be the right way to describe it."

Pausing for a while, Dom watches the water in the pool. He looks over at Brian He is watching Dom closely, no judgment, no mis or pre-conceptions in his eyes. Just warm love for Dom. Swallowing now Dom begins again. "Don't interrupt me or I won't get it all out. Anyway, we looked at clubs when we were in our senior year, we'd not had anal. Everything but though you know?" Brian nods.

"So we went to one and it was okay. But my friend decided after a couple of visits that it wasn't something he wanted to get more into. Spanking and stuff was okay, but the heavier stuff was a no." Dom paused and drank some juice, looked at the water some more and then back to Brian who continued to look at him with love.

"Then I made a mistake. I went back on my own, let it be known I wanted to play, was open to being fucked," Pausing, Dom laughed bitterly. "I was so fucking stupid. But it could have been worse. The guy wasn't brutal or anything, he was just…careless I guess. Rough, didn't prepare me. Just…fucked me and left me there in the gas station bathroom he'd taken me too, it was a few blocks away from the club."

Dom hears a small hiss of anger from Brian but when he looks over he shakes his head and mimes keeping his lips zipped with a wry smile. Nodding his thanks, Dom continued. "That wasn't the worst though, my guy from school and I, well we kept seeing each other a little. He got a little into uh... fucking around high, liked to do it just as he came and shit. That wasn't me, I mean yeah I like my highs, but I like a high from going fast, racing or just coming good you know?" Dom looked over at Brian again as he asked him this question.

Nodding Brian stayed silent, drank some of his coffee and settled back into the chair as if knowing the worst was yet to come. "Anyway, cut forward a few years, I've been around the block so to speak, I kind of had a growth spurt right as I graduated and any guy who hit on me assumed I was a top, I look like one so they assumed. Anyway, I'd been screwing around a couple of years when my father was killed on the track and I… Fucked up by beating the guy nearly to death."

Stopping again, Dom breathed as he'd been taught, through his resurging anger and grief for his father. Through his self-pity for what he'd lost. It had taken him a long time to learn it was okay to feel sorry for himself. It still made him uncomfortable at times, but he felt better about it.

"So I was sentenced to Lompoc, two years." He glanced up. "You ever done proper time Bri?" Brian shook his head. Dom nodded. "I didn't think so, prison changes a man. To someone like me, young, strong and uh…pretty." Both blanching and frowning at the word, Dom continued, "Without affiliations I was just ripe for the picking." Rubbing a hand over his head and realising from the stubble that he was due for a shave, Dom continued.

"Anyway, I was there a couple of days, thought if I stuck to myself I'd be okay, I was so fucking stupid. It just made it easier. First time was in my bunk, my cellmate. I was in hospital a week, he was there too. They didn't add any time to our sentences because neither of us spoke of it." Dom breathed slow and deep, centering himself for the worst.

"Then in the showers, so fucking cliché, it happened again. Bunch of guys this time, they held me down, taped my jaw open and…they used me, they used every single hole I had over and over. They fucked my ass and my mouth, tore me up. And then one guy got the bright idea to fuck my dick as well. So he found a toothbrush and used that to do the deed."

"Fuck, I have never spoken about this to anyone like this you know?" Dom says wearily as he looks over at Brian again.

"Yeah." Brian says no more, obeying Dom's directive to keep silent.

"From there, I was in hospital for nearly a month, had to have some surgery to repair internal tearing and shit. There was a dude in there who was a lifer. He cleaned the floors and stuff. When he heard me not telling the warden who'd done the assault he came to me after lights out one night. Told me that not ratting the men out wouldn't make a difference, if I didn't affiliate myself with someone it would happen again. I was 'fresh meat'. Fucking fresh meat and because I was strong I looked more desirable. A lot of guys in there wanted a bitch that was physically tough so they had someone at their back when they needed them. The soft guys had it even tougher."

"I need a minute." Dom stands and walks inside to grab more juice. Deciding that he needed a drink, he reached up to a cupboard and pulled out the Patron and grabbed up two lowball tumblers as well. Taking everything back out, he puts down his juice and pours himself a shot of Tequila, leaving the spare glass he'd brought in case Brian wanted some. Tossing it back, he pours another and sits down again.

"I didn't listen to him. I was so fucking stupid Bri. So it happened twice more before I realised I had to do something. I nearly didn't. But Mia and V came to visit. Mia cried. V stayed behind and looked at me. Then he told me if I let myself go out this way I'd be leaving her alone and I shouldn't do that do my baby sister. If I didn't care whether I lived for myself though he hoped I would, I should at least care whether I lived for her."

Sipping his Tequila, Dom pours some of his juice into it and tops it off. Breathing again he continues for the last bit. The worst bit. "So I did, when the cleaner came around again, I said I would. I'd already figured out that he procured guys from the hospital. It was how he kept himself safe I guess I don't know. So he lined me up. And a day after I was out I had someone at my back. I."

Pursing his lips, Dom fights against his instinctive need to keep quiet. He has never told another soul this. Not Mia, not V and not his therapist. "It was worse." He looked over at Brian to see his eyes shining back. Tears pooling in them but not running down his cheeks. Dom's own eyes suddenly stung and before he knew what was happening tears burst out of him, trailing down his face like a waterfall he couldn't stop.

Brian stands and pulls him forward on the lounge and slides in behind him. He pulls Dom in tightly as his shoulders heave silently. He speaks quietly. "It was worse because you'd volunteered to be used so anytime you wanted to yell and scream no you couldn't, because you told yourself you'd chosen this, you had to submit because you'd chosen it. Am I right?" He asked as he held Dom's quaking frame to him and rocked him gently. Dom nodded even as he found himself relaxing back on to Brian's body as he held him close.

"Love you." He murmured. Before Brian could answer him he continued. "But I haven't finished." Taking another drink of Tequila and juice, Dom began again. "He was this pudgy white guy. I thought he'd be easy to be with, soft you know?" His voice dropped, becomes a broken whisper of sound, stark and cold against the bright sunny day. I was so wrong Bri, so wrong. He fucked me every day, sometimes more than once. He was one of the head guys in there. He looked like a fucking white donut boy or something, all soft skin and this thick black hair everyfuckingwhere. Especially his ass and hole. And I had to rim him all the time."

Pausing again, Dom drank some more. He could feel the alcohol making him mellow, taking his edge off and knew he needed to finish. "The damage he did me was worse, because he mind fucked me too. I thought I'd be okay when I got out but I wasn't. I'm not. Never even contemplated bottoming again until I got with you."

Drinking again, Dom put his glass down. "I've got physical scars, you saw that. I had anal damage, urethra damage, testicular damage, I can't have children they damaged them so badly – not that I'd ever figured on that anyway but still." Shrugging Dom continued, "It would have been a nice option."

"And then he took more from me. I was his bitch in every way. The shit he had me do. It was more than sex. I had to hold other guys down for him to fuck. Let other guys fuck me when he told me to. Fuck other guys for him when he wanted to watch. When I got out I swore I'd never go back." Glancing back at Brian, Dom sees his blue eyes gazing off into the distance though he knows he's still listening to him. "He used things on me too. Said I could take more shit because I was big and strong. He only took the strong ones because they could stand up to his desires he said. The only thing that saved me was he was OCD about bodily fluids. Condom when he fucked me and even when I sucked him off and every time he let other's fuck me or when I fucked them and any other shit he ordered."

Falling back on Brian's chest again, Dom settles in, "There's more, there will always be more, but that's mostly it for now. It was humiliating, degrading, debasing to use a word V likes to throw around sometimes. I swore I'd never submit again. Ever." Forcing himself up and away from Brian's warmth so he could look at him for what he was about to say. "And I kept to that vow easily until I met you, hooked up with you and fell for you. I want you to fuck me. I need you to Bri, but I need to work up to it. And when we're there…" Dom trailed off looking down at his hands twisting around the glass.

"When we're there and I'm comfortable with that I want to play with you." He doesn't expand on that, he knows Brian will know what he's talking about. Because being with Brian had brought that part of him back too.

Only the slight widening of Brian's laser blue eyes betray that Dom's last sentence surprises him. As always he's unflappable, merely tugging Dom back in against his chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly after putting his Tequila down on the table. He strokes Dom's back and arm repetitively, lulling him, soothing him, ignoring everything else until Dom finally drifts to sleep.

Then and only then does Brian shift back and withdraw slowly and stealthily so he doesn't wake Dom. Going inside, he takes a blanket off the back of the couch and returns to Dom and places it over him, tucking him in. Then he heads back inside and grabs his phone, taking if off the charger, he paces back to the kitchen and stands at the window, watching Dom as he places a call.

"Carter, I need a favour, a big one." Carter owes Brian, will always owe him. Not that they have that sort of relationship. Even if Carter didn't owe Brian he'd still call him for this. Telling Carter what he needs and where to send it, Brian ends the call. Then, keeping an eye on Dom, he cleans the kitchen and looks at the leftovers before plating some for lunch and covering the plates and putting them back in the fridge.

His phone pings as he's grabbing his laptop and he answers. "You got it?"

"And then some, it's not pretty Corazon, you sure?" Carter's voice is uncharacteristically somber. Brian knew he'd read the file, hadn't expected anything less.

"I'm sure. Owen in?" He knows Carter will be, that he wouldn't be able to stop him.

"He's already planning with his usual precision, in a holding pattern until you decide on your exact course of action."

"I have several avenues we can take Brian, when you're ready." Owen's voice comes from further away.

"Let me read it and I'll get back to you in twenty-four. I have to go." Brian ends the call as he sees Dom stirring. Leaving his phone and laptop he heads back outside again. "Hey sleepyhead, you awake enough to get to the bed?" He asks softly as he crouches beside Dom on the lounger.

"Yeah, was I out long?" Dom asks as he sits up and stretches.

"Nah, I cleaned the kitchen, spoke to Carter and put some leftovers together for lunch. What do you say we go lie down together for a while?" Brian pulls Dom to his feet and wraps the blanket around him as he leads him inside, leaving the glasses and tequila to bring in later.

"I need a shower. I feel dirty." Dom says softly as they reach the bedroom. Brian merely leads him in and turns on the shower as he efficiently strips Dom down along with himself and gets them in under the hot water.

"I'll wash you clean, you'll always be clean after today Dom. Always." He says no more as he does indeed wash Dom down, rinsing away Dom's dirty feeling as he cleans him off. "Stay there." He says as he hops out and grabs up a razor and Dom's shaving gel. Getting back in, he squeezes the gel onto Dom's stubbled head and then shaves him as Dom stands silently and watches him.

Feeling Dom's cock get hard as he moves around him, Brian ignores it as he shaves Dom. "You wax everything else?" He asks quietly as he steps back and pushes Dom gently under the water to rinse off.

"Yeah. Easier." Dom says as he rubs his fingers over his scalp. "You did a good job."

"Thanks. It's been a while, it was something I trained in, but it's really not my thing." Brian answered as he stepped out of the shower and dried off.

"I feel clean." Dom says as he steps out, he's a little awkward, both physically and mentally. Brian steadfastly ignores his hesitation and dries him off before dressing him in the sweats he'd been in before. Then he walks him into the bedroom and settles him in bed before climbing in behind him and spooning to him, letting his own cock deliberately now brush against Dom's ass, he nestles it there and holds Dom to him.

"Sleep." He orders Dom without fanfare as he closes his own eyes and waits for Dom to relax and fall asleep. Only when he does, does Brian allow himself to sleep as well.

##########

Waking a few hours later, Brian looks over at his clock. It was early afternoon. He pulled his arm out from under Dom and let him continue sleeping as he rose and rolled his neck. Glancing over at Dom's duffle bag, he moved to it and unpacked it, putting Dom's clothes in beside his own made him feel good. It was right.

Moving quietly back to the kitchen, Brian takes his mobile and laptop into the lounge and settles in, facing the hallway so he'll see Dom coming and will be able to hide his screen if he needs to, he begins to sift through the information Carter had e-mailed him. Clicking on the attachments he swears, low and vicious.

He hadn't expected pictures.

Breathing slow and deep and taking his time, Brian goes to the text files first. He searches through the documents. Making mental notes but nothing else. Names. Dates, injuries. He catalogues it all. Then, and only then, he returns to the pictures. He scrolls through them quickly and efficiently before he deletes them from his e-mail and then from his recycle bin, then he runs a program to delete them from the hard drive. Only a professional hacker would be able to restore them now.

The files he keeps. His e-mail is password protected so even if Dom went looking he wouldn't find them. Not that he would go looking, but Brian didn't take risks. He sits and thinks as he stares unseeingly down the hallway, thinking of the man he loved sleeping in the bedroom.

There was not a thought in his mind about doing what he was going to do. No hesitation. It was what one did for family. Dom would understand that.

Calling Owen, Brian speaks. "Tell me what you think." He speaks quietly, listening for Dom as he does so. Owen and Carter offer opinions, but they know this is Brian's show. Making a decision, Brian gives the go ahead and terminates the call.

Moving to the kitchen, he takes out a plate and reheats the leftovers he'd put together earlier. Then he goes out and grabs up the tequila and glasses from by the pool and brings them inside. Eating his lunch, he picks up his phone and calls Vince.

##########

When Dom stirs a few hours later, he hears voices, laughter and cursing drifting down the hall. Using the bathroom, he tugs on his t-shirt and follows them. Vince and Brian were sitting on the couch, laughing and joking together comfortably. "What'd I miss?" He says after clearing his throat.

"Oh just us talking about juvie." V says as he looks over at Dom and grins. "I hear you need a strong back to help you move? Good going man, I was wondering when the two of you were going to make it official." He puts out a fist and Dom bumps the top of it in acknowledgement turning to Brian.

"Making sure I don't wuss out?" He questioned with a grin.

"Nah, just making sure V knows where I live for when he drops by and shit. Plus we need to expand the garage, he's good with designing." Brian says as he stands and walks into the kitchen. He grabs the plated leftovers he'd put together before and reheated it for Dom. Taking it back in along with a bottle of water he gave it to him and settled down beside him again, making sure he ate and drank.

When Dom had finished eating, Brian gave him some Advil for the headache he could see lurking. All without comment or snarky remarks being passed from Vince whatsoever. "So, your sister is engaged, we never go to talk about it yesterday, how are you with that man?" Vince asked quietly as their laughter died down a little and a pleasant silence filled the room.

"I'm good, Roman asked for my blessing and I gave it. He makes her laugh and she steadies him." Dom answered making Brian smile. He got Rome, Brian was glad.

"Cool, he's a good guy, a little loud, but still a good guy and yeah, he makes sure she doesn't overwork, something me or you could never stop her from doing, even when we tried to." Vince's bad grammar slips in when he's feeling emotional. And he was emotional about Mia, she and Dom more than the others were family.

"I've noticed." Dom said dryly but without rancor. "Its how it should be I guess." He says as he looks at Brian and thinks that Brian steadies him and he makes Brian less serious. The opposite of Roman and Mia. "You best man?" He asked Brian out of the blue.

"Yeah, he asked me before I left, we got the ring and he said if Mia said yes, then I was his 'only' man." Brian made air quotes around the word only making Dom and Vince grin.

"I got a line on a house for the rest of us. Gonna buy it. It's time for me." Vince said, surprising Dom.

"Yeah, where is it?" Dom asked with interest.

"It's next neighbourhood over, the old Smith place. Needs work, but you know I like to work with my hands." Vince said.

"Yeah, huge place. Be beautiful when you finish with it though." Dom murmured. He turned to Brian. "Do you own this place?" Brian nodded. "Then I take over the utilities and groceries and shit and I'll pay for the garage expansion, my vehicles that'll be the extra space anyway." Dom's tone was firm, brooking no argument. Not that Brian was going to argue.

"Cool with me." He said, not mentioning that he'd made an appointment for January to have Dominic's name added to the deed to the property. That could be a surprise.

"Okay then." Dom stood and stretched. "I guess I'm going to head back and pack the rest of my clothes at least. Look at other stuff, mementos and shit." He moved down the hall to the bedroom and pulled on some socks and boots and grabbed up a sweatshirt as well.

When he returns to the living area, Vince is gone and Brian is dressed as well, twirling his keys. "V has gone for the pick-up at the garage." He says as they go out to Brian's truck.

"Sounds like a plan." Dom catches the keys Brian tosses him and looks at them.

"Your keys, front, back, door in from the garage. I'll need to get a remote fob made up for you." He says as he opens the passenger door.

Stopping in front of Brian in the open door, Dom looks up. Their height difference no longer bothered him. He loved their differences. Sliding a hand up Brian's arm to his neck, Dom leaned in and up. Planting a soft, wet kiss on Brian's welcoming lips, Dom pulled away when he felt himself begin to harden. "Thank you. For everything, now and always." He said quietly.

It's only when he goes to lean back that he realises Brian has slid a hand into his back sweatpants pocket, palming his butt, his fingers squeezing the meat of his cheek firmly. Once upon a time that would have freaked him out. Now it merely gave him a warm feeling. He feels Brian's fingers squeeze him and let go.

But they don't move away. Instead, they glide slowly down the seam of Dom's sweatpants, pushing slightly, making the material dig into his crease. Swallowing, Dom closes his eyes. "No, look at me Dom." Brian orders him in a low whisper. "Let me see you feel your ass being touched for pleasure."

Shuddering a little, Dom leans his head forward, resting it on Brian's shoulder for a second to gather himself before he pulls it back and up. Then, he looks at Brian as Brian's fingers glide along his crease. "Gonna love your ass so good Dom, give you and it nothing but pleasure for the rest of your life." Brian whispers to him now as he leans down, his laser blue eyes capturing Dom's and keeping them pinned as he noses along Dom's cheekbone before kissing it, letting his tongue swipe over it, then pulling away.

Fingers pushing in, just a little, then pulling back making Dom move instinctively to follow, wanting their teasing touch before he realises what he's doing. Stopping his hips, Dom's eyes widen as he stares at Brian. But Brian only smiles, no triumph is in his gaze.

Merely pleasure.

"Let's go big guy." He says as he slaps Dom's butt cheek now making Dom jerk in no way but a good way.

Narrowing his eyes, Dom rubbed his slapped cheek and eyed Brian. "Cruising for a bruising Buster." He said, his voice more gravelly than usual.

"Guess I can let you bruise me Dom, but just a little yeah?" Brian grinned at him as he closed the door and walked around the hood of the truck to get in.

Feeling his ass clench from the barely there stroking it had just received. Dom realises he's looking forward to Brian's playing with him, getting him used to ass-play again before he fucks him. Hell, he's just looking forward to Brian playing with him period.

##########

Its several days later, the first week of the New Year when Brian brings up something he'd been wondering since Dom's confided his sexual history. "Dom?" He asks as they sit companionably at the kitchen table.

"Yeah?" Dom answers as he finishes off the steak he'd cooked for them before Brian went back to work. He was getting used to Brian's split shifts, they were managing to settle in well together.

"Your waxing, that because of Lompoc?" He doesn't say anything else, knows Dom will understand he's asking if he waxes all his own body hair because of the main guy he'd been with in Lompoc, because he didn't want to be reminded of him in any way.

"Yeah, mostly. But I like the feel of bare skin on myself too. You okay with that?" Dom answers and then questions Brian himself.

"I am, do you want me to start getting waxed as well?" Brian asks him. It's not a big deal to him, something he'd do happily for Dom.

"Nah, you're good. Not unless you want to I mean." Dom says now as he stands and clears away their plates and starts to do the dishes.

"Not sure, I'll think about it. There is something I've been meaning to do for ages though. Now seems like an appropriate time." Brian says as he leaves the kitchen. Shrugging, Dom returned to the dishes. He listened but didn't hear anything until he was wiping down the counters and he heard the shower.

Heading back to the bedroom, he flopped on the bed and picked up the book he was reading. Hearing the shower switch off he watches the door and several minutes later it opens. Raising a brow, Dom looks Brian over.

"Fucking hot." He says. "Why the change? And how long have you been thinking about it?" He looks at Brian as he stands in the bathroom doorway.

His beautiful bone structure stands out now, there is no more distraction from his high cheekbones, straight nose and his extraordinarily stunning blue eyes. "You are beautiful Brian." Dom says to him simply as he watches Brian move toward him.

Rubbing a hand over his buzzed hair, Brian grins unrepentantly. "Wanted to for a while, just kept forgetting."

"You look incredible." Dom says honestly as he holds out a hand.

Clasping it, Brian let himself be drawn forward and down into Dom's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian looked out at the night sky. He was waiting. Lips pursed under his ski mask, he was standing with Owen and Vince as they waited for Carter and Vegh to return with intel. He hadn't decided on this course of action lightly, but once he'd made his decision he hadn't wavered either.

He had debated with himself for several weeks over whether to bring Vince in. His decision had been made for him one night when he'd seen Vince and Dom talking at their monthly barbeque. He didn't make the weekly ones at the Toretto house so he and Dom had started a monthly one, mid-week at their house when Brian was not working so he could be there. It kept the peace between the family members.

Vince had made his peace with Carter and Owen through Vegh surprisingly. Brian didn't know the details, he only knew he was going to miss Vince and he knew Dom would as well. But Vince had to live his life as he put it and he was tired of running roughshod over Leon, Letty and Jesse.

Time for them to grow up he said when he'd come to tell Dom he was selling his house half-finished and leaving with Vegh. She was resigning from Owen's employ as well. They were going to travel. Brian shook his head. Vegh was not the Vegh he'd known when she was with Vince. She was almost human with Vince. Almost.

When Carter and Vegh return, they all walk silently down the street. Masks on, weapons in hand. Brian is still stewing over the fucker he's going to see. Has been stewing since Dom had told him his story. "Make it quick, no drawing it out." Carter ordered him, making Vince look over at him.

"I got it." Brian answered shortly.

"I mean it Brian, we don't have the numbers unless you want to blow the entire place to smithereens which I will gladly do if you want. But if you want up close and personal and I know you so I know you do, then you need to listen to what I'm telling you and keep it quick, clean and efficient." Carter's voice is firm and Brian nods in response.

The five of them walk up the steps and in through the front door that is already open. Which is weird considering its steel and barred. Vince understands when he sees the three bodies lying in the hallway causing them to step over them quietly.

"Back room, last door on the left, he is not alone and it is not consensual." Vegh murmurs and Vince jerks as he looks at her. She looks up and him and then away. He can tell she's feeling something, though what he doesn't know. But her lack of contractions tell him she's got something on her mind. He doesn't ask, they don't have that sort of relationship, she'll tell him if she wants to. And he'll wait until she does.

Vince follows Brian when he moves silently down the hall, his gun is still unfamiliar in his hand even after the lessons he's had from Vegh. He has no idea why he'd said yes to one other than that he felt he needed it. Certainly the other four knew their way around weapons. Owen and Vegh especially.

Sometimes Vince wondered what the fuck he and Vegh were doing together but mostly he just accepted them. He felt something for her and she felt something for him. She had shown Vince her mongrel tendencies and for people like them, feeling _something_ was more than enough.

Breathing heavily and trying to keep quiet. Vince put his feet where Brian did and then stood to his side as he nudged the last door open. He stares as Brian does, at the scene in front of them. The tied up man and boy. The extremely hairy, fat white man sleeping comfortably between them.

Vince stays in the doorway as Brian moves into the room, the lights on their headlamps are enough for them to see by. He watches as Brian climbs onto the bed and kicks the fat man. When he opens his eyes, squinting in their lights and putting up a hand to shade his eyes, Brian fires his handgun.

Even with the silencer the sound is still shockingly loud in the still house. Vince watches as Brian fires every single bullet into the man's head until there is nothing left of his skull. Then he ejects and catches the clip, injects another one and repeats the process, this time firing into the man's body and groin. Vince knows why, understands why. And he's glad that something is being done, that Dom will be free even if he never knows. Because Vince sure as hell isn't going to tell him anytime soon.

When Brian has ejected the second clip and snapped in a third, he steps down off the bed, releases the boy and the man and leaves the room. Vince looks at them, "There's money in the duffle in the bathroom." He informs them, knowing this from Carter's intelligence. "Take it, get the fuck out of this town and don't come back." He says in a low monotone. Then he follows Brian back down the hall and out of the house. He needs a shower. Badly.

##########

Brian scrubs himself down harshly. Stepping out of the hot water, he grabs up his toothbrush and cleans his teeth from where he'd left it on the bench ready to use before he'd stepped in to wash himself down. It was done. Over. Rinsing his mouth under the shower, he shoves the toothbrush back out onto the bench and then shampoos his hair. Now he is clean.

Stepping out of the shower, he dries himself off and hitches the towel around his waist. Then he wipes a hand over the steamy mirror. Laser blue eyes looked back. Freshly buzzed hair, trimmed eyebrows and a smoothly shaved face. From the neck down he was hairless now. Initially he hadn't intended to go hairless until he'd seen the ease with which Dom put on a wetsuit when he'd decided Brian should teach him to surf.

Now, he had a regular standing appointment with a beautician. That his own hairless skin made Dom twitch less was a bonus. He could slide his legs in between Dom's in bed now, spoon to him without Dom flinching. And rub against him anywhere without him holding his breath before he realised that it wasn't the guy from Lompoc on him.

Rotating his neck and cracking it. Brian hung up his towel and walked naked into the bedroom. Flopping down on the bed, he let the cool, air-conditioned air waft over his still-heated skin. He closed his eyes and relived what he'd just done. It hadn't been the first time. He hoped it was his last. Drifting, Brian lets himself cool down and wait for Dom to get home.

They'd flown in and out in the one night, Dom was still at the races or a party somewhere from their texts. Vince had taken Vegh back home and Carter and Owen had flown out again. They'd be back in a couple of weeks for Race Wars. Brian was looking forward to that. He and Rome had just missed them when they'd moved to Los Angeles last year.

Drifting, Brian wakes later to soft lips on his hipbone. "Hey, didn't expect you back tonight." Dom says softly as he settles down beside Brian, still dressed and smelling of grease and beer, with a soft whiff of cigarette smoke as well.

"Hey, yeah. Told you it'd be quick. You have a good night?" Brian asked as he turned toward Dom and rested his head on his chest as Dom wound an arm around his shoulders.

"I did, met an old Miami friend of yours. Suki?" Dom queried the name as he said it to make sure he was pronouncing it correctly.

"Yeah, how long she in town for?" He asked as he leaned up on an elbow and kissed Dom properly making them both moan a little.

"She said a couple of days, gave me her number for you to call her." Dom trailed off as Brian kissed over his cheek and down his neck, pulling his t-shirt out of the way by stretching it. "Hmm, you should go away more often if this is the way you're gonna say hello." He rumbled as Brian began to push the shirt up his abdomen.

Letting Brian pull it up and off, Dom's stomach rippled as he kissed and licked at it, inching his way down to where he unbuckled the belt, his eyes glowing upward again. More heat than usual in them tonight, they reminded Dom of when they'd first met, that glowing feral blue heat that had encompassed him and been his first step on the road to true recovery.

He watched lazily as Brian divested him of the rest of his clothes until he was as naked as Brian. Then at Brian's urging, Dom rolled over and presented his ass. Reaching, Dom flicked on the bedside light so he could see the mirror they'd put up across the room.

Brian had put a few up, not permanent he said unless Dom wanted them to be, but so Dom could see what Brian was doing to him when he was facing away. A way for him to be more comfortable with Brian at his back. Plus, he'd also get to see how much Dom's bubble ass turned Brian on.

Dom had taken him to task for the bubble ass comment and that had resulted in them needing a new bed. This one was thick-framed and extremely sturdy. They'd shopped for it together and both had literally jumped on it at the same time making the saleslady squawk. It hadn't cracked or shuddered or squeaked so they'd pacified her by buying it along with the matching bedside tables and a couple of chests of drawers.

Then, when they'd gone back to look at living room furniture so they had more than the couch Brian had purchased, they'd deliberately asked for her. She had been appreciative and they were appreciative of her patience with the way they checked things. But, they realised they had to be practical. They were sexual creatures and they were prone to jump each other's bones any and everywhere, therefore their furniture needed to stand up to them.

Tuning back in, Dom watches as Brian closes his eyes and rubs his smoothly shaven cheek on his ass making him push it out in invitation. He can tell Brian is turned on and touching himself by the way his left arm is moving in the mirror.

"Pass me the lube." Brian says to Dom, eyes still closed as he savours Dom's smooth skin. His tongue flicks out and licks the cheek before he moves across to the other cheek, where he kisses the scarred surface. It is marred by a bite mark and a long thin line from when Dom had been beaten with a broken off aerial in prison.

Dom is used to him doing that now though. Passing back the lube, he raises his knees and pushes out his ass, knowing without Brian asking that he was heading in that direction. Resting his cheek on his crossed forearms, Dom watched Brian in the mirror. He pumped the lube and glided it over his cock and then pumped more into Dom's ass crack.

"Yes." Dom whispered as he realised where Brian was going. He looked over to the mirror catching Dom's eyes and smiled softly at him. It was a smile Dom had never seen him give another human. Not even Carter.

"You ready baby?" He asked as he fisted his cock and his other thumb rubbed the lube up and down through Dom's crease, catching on the rim of his hole, but not pushing inside. He said he was waiting though Dom didn't know for what when it came to fucking him. He thought he was ready, But Brian said not yet.

"Always ready for you Bri." Dom mumbled as he stared unblinkingly at Brian and watched him push his cock into the crease of Dom's hole making him moan like a whore.

"One of these days Dom I'll make sure you stay loose and open for me all day baby, make you wear a plug so I can just take it out and fuck you with my cock and then fill you with my come and plug it back up inside again. You'll be so full and sloshing with me by the end of the day. Bend you over whenever I want and take some back out, share it with you."

Dom moaned loudly as Brian wound down. "Dirty fucker." He muttered. "Fucking filthy mouth O'Connor, one of these days I'll wash it out with soap." He threatened knowing he would do no such thing, Brian's erotic mouth was nothing but a turn on. Especially when he took it into his head to whisper such things into Dom's ear when they were out and about or with family.

No one could hear except Dom. He got to hear every single filthy thought Brian verbalised and then to live them later when Brian made fantasy reality. Dom had no doubt that once Brian had fucked him, he'd make good on what he'd just said.

"Should do that to you." Dom said now as he arched his back and pushed his ass out, inviting the drag of Brian's cock even more. He could feel his ass channel clenching on nothing, he was empty inside having cleaned himself before he'd gone to the races.

He felt empty, knew he was empty and that he needed to be filled by nothing but Brian's cock. "Don't make me wait Bri." Dom begged him as he'd been begging for months now. It had been about three months of Brian's ass play before Dom realised he wanted, needed Brian to fill him to the brim with his cock.

When he'd said that though, Brian had just smiled and said he was waiting for Dom's body to tell him he was ready. In the mean time he'd kissed him, licked him, used toys on and in his ass, but his cock had never done anymore than it was doing right now.

Dragging his cock up and down Dom's crease, head catching on the rim making Dom moan each time, Brian continued to fuck his crease, occasionally dipping down to his perineum, to tangle in his balls and back up again. He was being excruciatingly slow, teasing Dom as he'd done right from the first time he'd touched his ass, standing outside this very house as his long fingers had delved into Dom's crack, teasing him though his sweatpants.

Suddenly Dom feels empty, he wants Brian to fill him up with his come has he'd just teased him. He needs Brian to own him in that way as well, as no one has ever owned him. And he feels suddenly his channel dilate as Brian's cockhead teased across it again.

A hiss startles his writhing on the bed. "There it is." Brian said and before Dom realised what was happening, Brian's cock breached him.

"Fuuccckkkk." Dom moaned as he felt Brian slowly slide into him. "Feel so good Bri, never want you to leave." He murmured into the bedding as he felt his ass filled with a throbbing heat that he'd never wanted before Brian in his life.

"Dom, yes." Brian murmured as he filled Dom to the brim, stuffing his whole cock inside him in one long, slow sinuous glide of slicked up skin.

Skin flushing, sweat beginning to drip down his spine, from his ass to his neck, Dom found himself writhing again, this time on Brian's cock. It was anchoring him, keeping him on the earth and he needed it for he was flying on the pleasure of being filled as he'd always wanted to be. No pain, only pleasure, blinding pleasure. Pleasure so great his nerve ending's sizzled.

"Brian!" He called now, desperate for Brian, needful of Brian.

"I'm here Dom, let go, I've got you." Brian's words are whispered in his ear as he leans down and kisses the side of Dom's neck. "Let go baby."

And Dom does, lets himself get lost in the hazy mind numbing pleasure of being fucked in pleasure for the first time. Bare, skin on skin, Brian would fill him up when he was finished. "Want to keep you inside me when you come." Dom said now, his voice a broken piece of emotional sound as he pushed back, telling Brian without words that he wants to be filled by him.

"I'll plug you if you want baby, would that make you feel better?" Brian says, knowing instinctively that Dom is on an emotional edge. "I kinda like the idea of staying inside you too you know." He says as he licks the sweat slick skin of Dom's muscled back.

"Yes." Dom moans in pleasure at the thought of Brian staying inside him. "What that." He murmurs as he feels Brian stroking him, petting him, keeping him aroused and pliant on his cock as he fucks him slowly. "Make me come on your cock Bri." He says now as he lowers his head and pushes back with his hips, arms rising up making him rest fully on all fours, Brian leaning over him.

Brian's arms wind around Dom, pulling him up, one arm around his shoulders, the other around his waist. Dom kneels up, still impaled on Brian and he turns his head as Brian reaches a hand to his face and turns it. "Watch yourself babe, watch yourself come on my cock." Brian says as he meets Dom's eyes in the mirror on the wall.

Gasping, Dom sees himself being fucked for the first time, his hot skin is slicked with sweat, his eyes are wide, pupils dilated in arousal, his bare skin all flushed, obvious even with its darker tone. And the blonde demon behind him, feral blue eyes glowing with heated arousal as well, teeth bared as his hips punch into Dom's well prepped hole.

Letting his head fall back onto his demon's shoulder, Dom's eyes grow heavy-lidded as he watches himself be taken, owned by Brian, Brian's lean hips pushing against his own plump ass, reddening the skin with their sharp bones.

His long, slender fingers grasping Dom's cock as he strokes it in deliberate counterpoint to his thrusts. Dom moans as he clenches down on Brian's thick cock. Dom moans again as he watches himself get taken apart.

Brian is fucking him. No, Brian is making love to him, penetrating him. And Dom loves it. Loves Brian, is in love with Brian, no holds barred, forever, all capitals love.

"Love you Bri." He murmurs as he feels and sees his balls draw up.

"Love you too Dominic." Brian had started calling him that when they were alone and when he was feeling emotional.

"Coming." Dom murmurs now as he cups his own balls, feels them churn and watches as Brian milks his come from him, steadily, drawing his orgasm out. "Come in me Bri." Dom says to him now.

"I will, look at me babe, watch me come in you." Brian says to Dom as he thrusts a little harder into Dom's ass. Winding a hand between their bodies, Dom cups Brian's own sac, strokes it and a middle finger quests back to Brian's own hole, he prods it gently and smiles tenderly as Brian's eyes glaze over as his orgasm erupts.

Hot semen splashes inside Dom. It's not the first time, but it's the first time he's wanted it to happen. His own cock jerks still in Brian's grasp and he moans again and pushes back on Brian's jerking cock, making him throb harder inside Dom's body in return.

Drained, Dom stays still, rests on his knees. Watches as Brian's forehead rests on his shoulder as he comes down from his own orgasm, hands still grasping Dom, continuing to make him feel as cherished as he knows he is. Not letting him feel alone.

Eventually, Brian stirs and Dom smiles when he lifts his head and his eyes open. "Hey, you're back." He whispers softly to Brian.

"I am, sorry." He pushes his now soft cock further inside Dom's warmth. "I don't want to leave you but I know I have to. You still wanting to be plugged or are you okay for now?" He asks quietly as his hand lets go of Dom's cock and strokes up his abdomen languidly to hold on with his other hand across Dom's chest. Hugging him lovingly.

"It's okay. And I think I'm okay, it was just…" Dom trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Me too." Brian answers him though as if he'd explained what he'd been feeling articulately.

"Emotional." Dom says the word almost like a curse word making Brian laugh and move on the bed. His cock slipped free of Dom's body and they both sighed in disappointment. Brian pulled back, stepped off the bed and tugged Dom with him.

"Emotional is right. You were, you felt amazing. Like coming home." Brian says to him as he guides Dom to the bathroom. Brian surprises him though by turning on the jets in the bath and shoving the plug in. "Warm bath, not hot, you'll be tender, do you need me to take a look at you? I know you said the doctor's said it was all good but I can if you need me to?" He offers now.

Shaking his head, Dom moves to the vanity and grabs up a small bottle of oil he keeps there. "No, I'm good Bri, I promise." He lets several drops of the oil fall into the water and then starts when he feels Brian's fingers slide between his crack.

Grinning he feels them massage his entrance and he feels the muscle close up again. "Can't help yourself can you Master Brian?"

"No, you upstart." Brian swats his ass and Dom yelps a little as he rubs the stinging cheek. He watches as Brian starts the shower and gets in to rinse himself off again. He's finished by the time the tub has filled enough for Dom to get in. "Take your time, want me to stay or put some food together?"

"Food, I left takeaway on the bench." Dom says as he leans back in the tub and lets the warm scented water work on his aching backside. Brian always made him soak after he'd played hard with his ass. He knew that until his ass was used to regular play that he would continue to do so as well. Rotating from hip to hip, Dom lets the water flow over his crease and hole.

After a bit, he stands and pulls the plug. Then he moves into the shower, rinses and washes off the race and after-party he'd attended that night. Getting out, he dries off and then grabs the cleaner and wipes out the tub so the oil doesn't cling to the porcelain.

Then he heads into their bedroom and grabs up the cut-off sweats Brian had tossed on the bed for him. In the kitchen he sits down, testing how sore he is. Beyond an internal soreness, more from being stretched he's fine.

"Copacetic?" Brian asks him quietly as he digs into the Chinese food Dom had brought home.

"Copacetic." Dom answers with a grin as he sips the juice. "Can't wait for you to do it again." He laughs outright as Brian's feral, knowing grin flashes at him.

"Me neither Dominic, me neither."

##########

Settling into bed again later. Brian lays silently as Dom sleeps on his side facing away from him. He thinks of the life he'd taken and the life he was giving. He wasn't being facetious but he knew he'd given Dom back his full measure of life. Life that should never have been taken away from him.

Inhaling deep and slow, Brian lets his breath out the same way. As he does, he lets go of his past, Dom's past and the life he'd taken to ensure that Dom would never accidentally come face-to-face with his past again in his entire life. Rolling onto his side, he spoons to Dom and falls asleep holding the man he loved.

**Epilogue**

Dom watched as Mia settled into her seat. She strapped herself in, checked her gauges, kissed Roman and then ignored him as he chattered in her ear. She was in Brian's Eclipse. It fit her like a glove. Glancing behind him, he saw Vince and Vegh standing together. Vince had an arm around her and she was snuggled comfortably into his side. Leon, Letty and Jesse were around somewhere.

"Should I bet on her?" Carter asked him.

"Bet on anyone but her and you'll lose your money Verone." Dom rumbled to him making him snort in laughter.

"Understood Toretto." Carter said as he wandered off to god alone knew where. He was wheeling and dealing something though Dom hadn't figured out what.

The starting horn blows and the cars are off in a cloud of dust. Roman leaping and jumping in the air for Mia, being his usual self. Brian slides into place beside Dom, drapes an arm around his shoulder and kisses his cheek as his other hand reaches up under his shirt and tugs on the chain running between his now pierced nipples.

"Hey, sorry I missed the start." He said.

"It's okay, long as you're here to see her finish." Dom answers him. And he is, of course he is. He's been around every single time Dom needed him since they got together. Brian has been there, even when Dom didn't even realise he needed him, he was still there. Never pushing, never letting go, never crowding. Just always there.

"Of course." Brian answers him with a grin.

"You ever gonna ask me to marry you O'Connor?" Dom asked him, suddenly irascible at the thought that Brian might not want that final commitment.

"Yeah Dominic I am." Brian answered him drily as he glanced down at him and then rolled his eyes over to Owen who laughed outright at them.

Thinking about it for a while as Mia ran and won her race and then brought the car back, Dom decided that was acceptable.

"Okay then. I'm good with that, but don't wait too long Bri. I want your ring." Dom knew he was behaving like a brat, knew Brian would punish him for it and he didn't care.

"Yes baby, I promise I won't wait too long to put a ring on it." He said, making Owen laugh again as he misquoted that stupid song.

"Good, but you have to wear one too."

"I will don't worry." Brian answered him as he stepped forward and gave Mia a congratulatory hug.

When they've put the car away, he tugs on Dom's hand and Dom follows after him. Shoving Dom up the stairs of the motor home Carter and Owen were indeed sharing with them, he pushes Dom into their bedroom and swats his ass several time as he does so.

Moaning and writhing, Dom swore. "Fuck, you're hitting it!" He exclaimed.

Brian laughed. "The idea, giving it a good jostle so you know it's there. But for now, strip and present your ass." Dom tried to hide his smile but from the snorting sound Brian made he knew he wasn't successful.

They didn't play too much, like they'd both said, neither of them were into violence. But Dom did love ass play and that, they'd discovered included being spanked and plugged. Brian was a demon when it came to plugs, often showing up somewhere and plugging Dom when he least expected it.

He also made sure Dom stayed clean and ready for him. A little kinky for sure, but they both were. And their piercings were a continual source of arousal and enjoyment.

Coming back to the present with the firm slap on his ass, Dom moaned. "You come and you'll really be in trouble. You don't come until I say so and I'm not saying so right now Dominic." Brian's husky voice intrudes and brings Dom back to the present.

"Okay Bri." Dom agrees as he always does when it comes to his pleasure these days.

He'd started with fucking Brian, fallen in love with him and realised he needed Brian, needed to be his in every way, needed to submit to him in every way. And then he had he'd been given the greatest gift of all. The true gift of freedom and release. The gift of love.

Grinning, Dom let himself go, let himself soar on the pleasure Brian gave him.

When he was with Brian, submitting to Brian, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed and bookmarked A Gift Of Submission. I hope you enjoyed Brian and Dom's journey though my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven of Sin exists nowhere other than my imagination and now this story.


End file.
